


Unholy Trinity

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Path (TV)
Genre: Cults, Family Drama, Family Issues, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mash-up, Memories, Murder, Murder Mystery, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal Roberts is the leader of a small community that rejects the modern world. Among the most faithful followers is Hannibal Lecter, a fairly new addition to the group. As Hannibal acts in the role of a buffer between Cal and his twin brother, Will, he unfolds his plan of dragging Will on the cult's side. Graham, however, is assigned to a case of murder and faces a challenge of setting his beliefs, feelings and family against reason, duty and morality.<br/>In the process, all three men undergo a transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow me into the light

**Author's Note:**

> Even before we get to see the first episode of The Path, my head began creating fantasies and in the time of waiting I decided to share. May the force and faith be with you until we can finally rise and worship our new leader - Hugh Dancy.

The sun was appreciated after a long period of storms and cloudy afternoons. The warm rays beamed against people’s faces, making them light and pale and creating halos around them. The weather was once believed to resemble life and human emotions.

“Romanticism is a time I wish we could go back to.” Cal Roberts began his daily speech. As the day was sunny and the temperature fairly high, they moved the meeting outside. Roberts was surrounded by his followers who were sitting on wooden benches and stools.

Who would have thought that in the 21st century there would be people who would not use mobile phones or the Internet. Who would have believed there were organisations who rejected modern technology and decided to live according to faith and their souls’ needs. Such was the case with a small community living on the outskirts of a small town, in the south.

“Imagine not being bound by the ropes of the modern society. Imagine complete and utter freedom. That’s what I’m offering you. That’s what you have to offer yourself.”

The group of faithful followers listened attentively to their leader’s words and nodded their heads, indicating they understood and wanted to acquiesce. The various colours of their clothes mixed together, creating a stunning mosaic in the centre of which stood Cal. His clear and resonant voice reached every ear as he spoke. There was nothing unusual about the man – he was dressed in a plain shirt and cheap trousers. Yet, the way he talked was extraordinary. His charisma could be measured by the gestures he used as he spoke and the kind of words he chose. Though simply standing, he could move the people that listened. He believed he could drive them to greatness. Most of them believed that, too.

“The future is coming. Poverty, political instability, terrorism. Everything we know will collapse. Why be a part of this rotten, degraded world, where respect is measured by the brand of clothes you wear or a number on your bank account?”

A few of the followers murmured something. They could not stay quiet when they listened to the truth spoken so clearly. They felt as if Cal was an individual built of all their desires and opinions. But he was not afraid, as they were, to speak up. His charismatic speeches were uplifting and hit the most sensitive spots. Roberts broached the issues considered taboo or too difficult to grasp and made them sound familiar and easy.

“I don’t want to live for this moment. I want to live forever. In the garden that we are creating. Here. Together.” The reassuring smile faded quickly as Cal spotted someone in the distance. A man leaning against a black car, watching Roberts speak, with his arms crossed against his chest. “Let us pray now.” Roberts concluded and lifted both his arms, palms open. This gesture of generosity and honesty was one of the reason people trusted Cal.

After the prayer, a few followers approached Cal to shake his hand or bow to express their gratitude and respect. Roberts didn’t pretend to be modest; he was aware of his power over the community as he was conscious of his skills to manipulate and lead others.

Cal headed to the main facility, where his room was. The man from earlier was already waiting for him by the door. He was observing the followers pass the corridor and chat cheerfully. There was so much life in them, so much happiness. Faith really lifted their spirits.

“Have you finally converted?” Cal asked the man playfully as he put the key in the door to open it. His was the only pair that was locked in the whole facility. “Has my big brother realised what a shithole he lives in?” Roberts continued as the men stepped into the room. It was well-lit and spacious. The walls were white and faded yellow whereas the furniture was beige. Most of the things there were of warm colours.

“Faith is an acquired taste.” Cal’s guest said and stood by the wall full of photographs. All the people in the pictures were smiling and seemed happy. The photos looked as if taken during some ceremonies. Everyone was nicely dressed, though the clothes were most probably made by the followers themselves or bought in the cheapest shop in town. Happiness was measured by different standards there. There was nothing commercial about the community.

“Would you like some tea? Water with lemon?” Cal asked and approached his brother by the wall. The man shook his head and turned to face Roberts. Their faces were identical. Their big blue eyes mixed with green and yellow shades were the most noticeable. Thick eyebrows and long eyelashes added sharpness to their features. Cal’s lips were slightly more pink while his brother had a stubble and a tad longer curly hair.

“They want to give you a tail. They want to watch your every move.”

“Let them. I will let them. They will only prove that I’m right. The police is afraid of us because we don’t want to live according to their rules.” Cal explained, his voice quiet but steady. There was rarely hesitation in his tone and when there was, it was usually deliberate. Roberts learnt the power of words when he was young and then mastered the skill of speaking to use other people however he wished. He was not only a great orator but also a brilliant actor, who could cry on demand and instantly make up a perfect lie that would sound so genuine no one would ever dare to check.

“I know this means nothing to you but they are also my rules.”

“Yet, you came here, leaving your uniform behind. Is it in the laundry?” Cal teased but then composed himself and gulped some water. His brother had nothing to say as well. They were both raised to keep calm and refrain from speaking when angry. No good had ever come from that. “You shouldn’t be assigned to my case.”

“I’m not. I’m just here to warn you. I may despise your little group and your ministrations, but you’re still my brother.”

“Is that why you changed your name? Because last time I heard, you were sick of me and was determined to do everything in your power not to be associated with me. You always bring up the ‘brother thing’ when you feel powerless and think I’m in trouble. But I don’t need you to save me.”

“You’re right. I can’t save you.”

The conversation, or rather a peaceful argument, was interrupted with a knock at the door and a strong male voice summoning Cal. Roberts closed his eyes and sighed. He recognised the voice, he knew who was standing behind the door and there must have been something special about that person because Cal smoothed his shirt, smiled at his guest and opened the door.

The man behind it was tall, taller than Cal. His hair was carrying notes of gray; he was older than Cal. Fascinating how Roberts knew just how to lure all kinds of people. His following wasn’t comprised of only rebellious, reckless and full of passion youngsters. On the contrary, Cal cared about the community and carefully chose the members of his cult. He posed as if everyone was invited to join him, but when a candidate was not to his liking, Cal simply announced that the person was not a true believer.

“Will!” The man exclaimed, acting all too happy about seeing a complete stranger. “Does that mean you are finally reunited with your brother?” The man shifted his gaze from one twin to the other. Will’s eyes widened in shock as the man who just stepped into the room seemed to know everything about him.

“No. I believe we continually disappoint each other and that fact will always stand on our path to agreement.” Cal explained, while Will remained silent and only rolled his eyes. He never claimed to be innocent but this conflict between him and his brother was not entirely his fault.

“Cal. You teach us forgiveness. You tell us how hard it is. But you’re not alone in this.” The man approached Roberts and put a hand on his shoulder. There was something about the gesture that made Will take a step back. A chill ran through his whole body and he flinched.

“I said what I had to say.” Will concluded and headed towards the door. He glanced at his brother on his way out. “I haven’t changed my phone number.” With that, Will closed the white door behind him and moved along the corridor with his hands in his pockets. By the time he reached the end of the passage, someone had stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. Will flinched again. It was the reflex he’d learnt as a cop mixed with his unusual unwillingness to be touched.

“Will. Wait.” The man from Cal’s room smiled at Will friendly. “I saw you were surprised when I recognised you.”

“Well it’s not like after seeing me and Cal anyone would have doubts we’re related.” Will joked with bitterness in is voice. “I was surprised you knew my name.”

“Cal told me about you. He speaks only of important matters.”

“Like the end of the world.” Will added. “I heard his speech and however convincing it sounds, it…” He didn’t dare to finish. There was no way he could talk some sense into a man who obviously saw god in his brother. And Will would never aim at depriving someone of faith. However sceptical he was himself, he never mocked other people due to their worldview. Live and let live, so to speak. “It’s none of my business. I only don’t want anyone to get hurt. I’m a cop, as you may know, and it’s my duty to protect people.”

“We're not hurting anyone.” The man assured. His golden irises narrowed and it made Will uneasy. There was something odd about this guy and Will felt it as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“I hope it stays that way.” Will concluded and moved to leave the building. He wanted to get inside his car as fast as possible and drive away. The cosy, familiar atmosphere of his own home was the thing he needed the most at the moment.

“He cares about you, too.” The man said, watching Will walk away and then added, “I’m Hannibal, by the way.”

Will didn’t respond. Hannibal leaned against the doorframe and followed the man with his eyes. The car door opened, the engine started, and then the car gradually faded until it disappeared behind the horizon.

“He doesn’t know anything.” A soft voice emerged behind Hannibal, who turned to face Cal. 

Hannibal smiled mischievously and looked around. “Come. I need you to show you someone.” He led them to the patch of green grass where Roberts gave his speech earlier. The people were already waiting for their leader, sitting on benches and staring at a young girl in the middle. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and then, like waterfalls, passed her collarbones until it reached her breasts. She was pretty; not stunning, but pretty. Her plain beauty was emphasised by freckles on her face and neck. Her big blue eyes matched Cal’s own.

Hannibal stood next to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. “This is Abigail. Our new sister.” He explained and Cal smiled warmly in invitation.

“We’ve been waiting for our own ray of sunshine and here you are. Welcome.” Roberts greeted the girl and glanced at the rest of the group. “Let us pray for our new sister.” He lifted his hands and the gathered people followed suit. They spoke clearly and loudly the words of their prayer: ‘If darkness falls, we are light’.


	2. Chapter 2

Will sat on the sofa in the living room, with a drink in hand, and turned on the tv. The news were all the same those days: a fire, a robbery, general social injustice. Someone of great importance visited the country but that didn’t really concerned Will. He gulped the drink in one go and slid to lie on the couch. His job as a detective was extremely exhausting and yet he decided to overload himself with a visit to his little brother.

Why was it that they still kept this little game of theirs going? Although twins, Cal was always the little brother and Will was the one responsible and reasonable. They were both over thirty and even though it was difficult for Will to admit, Cal was a mature and well-educated person. It may have not been the degree that Cal had managed to get, but rather an in-born ability to communicate with others that made him seem intelligent and trustworthy. Will always envied that – the lack of fear to talk to others. He guessed they probably both got something the other one didn’t.

Will placed the empty glass on the coffee table and closed his eyes. There was never a day he wouldn’t see something horrible behind his eyelids that would make him want to drink a whole bottle of whiskey and go to sleep to forget. As a cop, he saw too many sick crime scenes and remembered too many details to behave completely normal. The society treated him as a mongoose around the house. Nice he was there but they didn’t need to look at him or talk to him. It was also the way his boss saw him.

Will shifted on his side and looked at the wall opposite him. The tv was still playing and the light from the screen made Will squint. He caught a glimpse of the photographs hanging on the wall and felt he was about to get a headache. A painkiller mixed with alcohol is not a good idea so he passed. He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine something pleasant. It didn’t work. It never worked.

He reached for a book lying on the coffee table, covered with layers of files and documents he had yet to read or fill. Letters seemed smudged and Will had difficulties making out the words but he hoped reading would make sleep come easier. After five minutes of breaking through one page, Will gave up. He closed his eyes and this time he saw something else. It wasn’t a typical crime scene; not one of his cases.

He saw his wife, standing barefoot on the green grass. She was wearing a white see-through summer dress and smiling at him. Her angelic laughter would never leave his ears. It was one of those days when he believed he could be happy and that life still had a few things in store for him. He wasn’t exactly wrong.

The next image behind his eyelids was her dead body in a coffin, still somehow smiling at him mockingly. Foolishly, he had let himself believe he could have something nice in his life, something that would never change and never leave him. Well, she did.

Will woke an hour later and the tv was still playing. He turned it off, found a blanket and tried to fall sleep once again.

*****

That same night Cal was sitting at his desk in his room. He was dealing with some legal documents and getting angry at the government, like any other day. The taxes were becoming overwhelming and even though the community was far away from the society, and Cal claimed not to care about the rules, he paid some of the sums sent at his address. And there were of course other issues he had to take care of.

The night was bright as only a few days remained left to the new moon. Roberts yawned and glanced at the empty glass where he had tea. The need to drink something and moisturise his throat made him leave the papers and head to the kitchen.

When he returned, his thirst quenched, he found Abigail in his room. She was standing in the sole centre and waiting. Her face was turned to the door, her eyes piercing Cal.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Roberts asked and glanced at the documents on his desk. He was worried she found out what was really happening there and closed the door behind him. He was unwilling but ready to silence her forcefully, if necessary.

“What about you? Why are you not in your bed already?” Abigail asked and unfastened her robe. Cal’s jaw opened in surprise and he quickly realised the girl was oblivious to his maleficence. He turned his gaze away from her half-naked body but she shook the robe off her shoulders and took a step closer to him.

“What are you doing? Put the robe back on.” Roberts asked quietly but firmly. The girl stood there for a second longer but then lifted the robe from the floor and covered herself. Cal heard her sob gently and turned to face her.

“What is wrong with me?” Abigail asked, her hands and lips shaking. Cal took a step closer and placed his warm palm on her freckled and slightly wet cheek. He stroked her velvety skin and the gesture made Abigail surrender. She fell into his arms and hid her face in his chest. Roberts embraced her tightly and rocked her in his arms.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are genuine and generous.” Cal reassured.

“This is not the first community I joined.” Abigail confessed. Her voice was weak and muffled by the tears and Cal’s body against her face.

“I see.”

“They made me do things. They told me… It was an honour and responsibility.”

“No one will force you to do anything here. Everyone in this community deserves respect and freedom. We are glad you came to us.” Cal soothed Abigail and after a moment she took a step back, comforted and calm. She wiped her tears and wished Cal goodnight. He did the same.

An hour later, Roberts fell on his bed, exhausted but sated. He was facing the ceiling and his breath was short and shallow. Celibate was one of the things he never understood. He believed it was one thing to be faithful to a god or another absolute and a completely different thing to experience physical love. It was not so much about pleasure in Cal’s mind, but rather about setting oneself free. The best sex was an out-of-body experience, even though it was primarily physical.

Roberts was breathing in the heavy from tension air around him and then felt a hand on his stomach. A small pleasant weight of a familiar palm was setting Cal’s senses alight. He smiled widely, still having his eyes closed, and then exhaled deeply.

“Where did you find her? Abigail?” Roberts asked and opened his eyes. He shifted on his side and supported his head on an elbow. His eyes were focused now on the sweaty and hairy chest under his other palm. Hannibal sighed and then spoke softly.

“She was in need of a friend. In need of a family, actually. She just got herself out of a sick sect and when I found her, she was completely strange. Her behaviour was abnormal. She was numb, indifferent, depressed. I decided to bring her here. I know you can help her. You can save her.” Hannibal said and kissed Cal’s palm on his chest.

“She tried to get into bed with me.” Roberts chuckled while Hannibal rose slightly, alarmed.

“What?”

“They probably made her sleep around in the previous following. It’s so sad. I don’t even want to imagine what she went through.”

A moment of silence followed as the men stroked each other’s bodies. They enjoyed their nights together and worshipped every second they could spend in each other’s presence. The community was free and accepted all forms of love but Cal kept his relationship with Hannibal a secret for now.

“Would you sleep with her? If you…?”

“If I wasn’t gay or if I wasn’t already sleeping with you?”

“Both, I guess.”

“I wouldn’t. It would feel wrong.” Cal explained and kissed Hannibal’s arm. They lay for a while in messy sheets but then completely neglected them and fell asleep in a tight embrace.

*****

The next day was taken by the group as a sign. It had been raining since dawn and the frequent thunders made everyone lock themselves in the building. The morning meeting took place in the main hall where there were nine small windows set together like a wall in the Rubik’s cube and a few more, through which the gathered members could observe the weather.

“You see? This is how nature reacts to the corruption of the world.” Cal pointed at the dark clouds blocking the sun. It was dark almost like during the night but there were no lights on in the hall. A few people brought candles, which offered a faint beam and some warmth but mostly created an atmosphere of intimacy.

Hannibal was sitting in the third row, watching Cal’s every move, following the way their leader used gestures and different volume of his voice to move the group, to influence them.

“Last night I had the most exquisite experience. A ray of sunshine came to me, in the middle of the night. It spoke to me and it made me realise how filthy and rotten are other communities. How the so called cults and sects promote freedom and independence while they force their members to be their leaders’ puppets. I don’t want that here. Please, throw your worst words at my faults. Curse me if I wronged you.” Cal’s voice was louder at the end but softened when he finished the sentence. A silence followed his speech. No one dared say a bad thing. No one dared offend their brother. “I presume that means you feel safe here. Free from vile manipulation, you are free to pursue happiness.”

The people started to clap and cheer and murmur in their seats. They believed Cal. They drank every word and believed they were on their path to happiness and freedom. They felt pure.

*****

The phone buzzed in Will’s pants and woke him up. He untangled from the blanket around his body and looked at the screen. The captain, great.

“Yes, sir?” Will tried his best not to sound like he just woke up.

“Will. They found a body in the woods, near that ‘camp’. The forensics are on their way and so should you.”

Will put the phone inside his pocket but then realised he hadn’t showered last night and had still the same clothes on as the day before. A quarter later he was in his car, heading for the forest and cursing everything in the world. If the body was found near his brother’s following, he’d have to talk to Cal and probably some other people there.

He knew exactly when to pull over because the road was blocked and a few police cars were left on the side of the road. One of the officers led Will inside the woods, to the place where the body was found.

The forensic team was gathering evidence while marking snarky remarks. Will cleared his throat and looked around. There were only familiar faces surrounding him.

“Where is the person who found the body?” Will asked.

“It was an older man. He was shaken up about the whole situation so one of us drove him back home.”

Will nodded and glanced at the body. Male, middle-aged, gradually going bald. Will knelt by the corpse and lifted the victim’s hand. Nice, manicured nails. The hand of a person who doesn’t work very hard.

“Do we know who he is already?”

“Not a clue. No ID, no phone, nothing that could help. We’ll be trying face recognition when we get him to the morgue.”

Will cursed quietly and then turned to look at a shallow hole where the body was hidden. Someone took the time to dig the hole and leave the guy there. It wasn’t at all a crime of passion. Unless a murderer panicked and asked someone else for help in hiding the body. What a great amount of trust a person would have to express such a horrible request? And what kind of a friend would agree to this? The best friend, probably. And a psychopath. Sociopath at best.

The victim was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of worn out trousers, nothing special. But Will noticed something shiny on the man’s neck. He pulled on a thin silver chain and saw some kind of stone hanging on it. Maybe a family token or a souvenir from an exotic place. Will took a plastic bag from one of the officers and put the chain inside for a further analysis.

Now the time came for the hard part. Will had to go to his brother’s organisation and asked people if they heard or saw anything. He would have to talk to Cal again and it was not out of his own volition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra points for those who spotted Bryan's words in this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Will parked his car not directly by the facility. He left the car near the road and walked from there. He needed time to prepare and think. His shirt was pervaded by the faint smell of sweat and Will cursed under his nose. He was nervous and embarrassed and that was not an option. Professionalism is the quality he had to bring out in himself and be above his contempt for the place he was heading.

Already from a fairly long distance Will saw the gardens with apple trees and grapes. There were plenty of bushes with fruit and vegetables that people tended to carefully. Graham stopped for a moment to reflect on the odd community. For a person not involved it would seem like a farmer’s family, a pretty big family, that was happily occupying the place and not bothering anyone. They made their own clothes, grew their own food, loved each other. Naturally, by that way of living they were not adding to the economics of the country, but something about their freedom from media and control made the village seem cosy and tempting. Will undid one button in his shirt, stretched his neck and moved forward.

When he got to the narrow, paved path, Will looked around at the faces of the people there. They acted happy. They were busy picking up the fruit or drawing plans for a shed. They were too busy being productive to think about the outside world. They were spared the struggle with unjust laws and illogical rules. They were not being haunted by debts used to pay their child’s tuition or buy a house. Life there seemed almost too easy.

“Will! I am so glad to see you again.” Graham heard a cheerful voice and turned to see Hannibal in the doorframe. He must have just be leaving the building to help the others. The man stepped close to Will, too close for Graham’s taste, and patted his shoulder gently. Will refrained from flinching.

“I need to talk to Cal and the people from the village.”

“Of course. Cal is in his room, preparing a short speech and you may talk to whoever you want. Maybe you are willing to help with collecting the apples or cherries?”

“No. I am here as a police officer.”

“Oh. So it’s not an interview to make accountants whether our following is the right place for you?”

“Definitely not.”

“Shame. I was hoping we could talk and introduce you to the world of faith and freedom. Some other time, then.” Hannibal said with a hopeful smile and was about to leave Will but Graham grabbed his hand before the man managed to take one step too many.

“Actually, we could talk. But later. When I’m done with Cal and the thing that I came here for.”

“With pleasure.”

Will let go of Hannibal’s sleeve and went to his brother’s room. He knocked at the white door and then opened it. Cal lifted his head from the papers on the desk and smiled at his twin brother. It was a smug grin of satisfaction disguised as a friendly gesture. Will was aware Cal was cheering inside. It was Graham who came to see him again, and so soon.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m here as a part of my investigation.”

“I thought you said you weren’t assigned to my case. Besides, you work homicides, not religious movements.”

“This is a murder investigation. A body was found in the woods near your… facility.”

“A body?”

“We don’t have an ID yet. But I was wondering if maybe someone here heard a car or anything suspicious. The guy was buried in a shallow grave so someone was in the woods for a good half an hour at least.”

“I didn’t hear anything. Sorry. I only hope you don’t suspect anyone from our group.”

“Right now I just need to look for possible witnesses.”

Cal nodded and repeated that he didn’t notice anything peculiar.

It was a long shot because there was a fair distance between the village and the place where the body was found. Will didn’t bother taking out his pad to write down anything. He murmured a ‘thank you’ and moved to leave the room.

“Look, if you need to look around, you can. Just don’t bother anyone with issues other than the case, alright?” Roberts looked straight into Will’s eyes. There was coldness and determination in them.

“I’m not interested in anything else.”

Graham stepped outside of the room and then moved to the garden, where people were busy collecting food and chopping the wood. The place looked like a self-efficient machine. Everyone had their chore, their duties, and everyone seemed to know what they were doing.

Two woman were pointing at something, showing the easiest way to stone cherries to a younger woman with long brown hair. She looked differently than the rest of the people there. Her behaviour was hesitant and unsure, as if she was trying to fit into a new group of friends. She must have been new in the following.

Will watched her twitchy movements as her hands gripped the cherries and made holes in them to take out the seeds. Graham wondered if he had ever done that. Or if his wife had ever done that. He shook his head, bringing himself together, and approached the ladies.

“Hello. My name is Will Graham and I-”

The three women stared at him with their mouths open and Graham realised what was the cause of that.

“I’m Cal’s twin brother.”

“And now you are ours.” One of the women said and moved a little to make room for Will to sit. He nodded his thanks and took a seat next to the youngest girl.

“I don’t want to disturb you. I only have a few questions for you.” Will explained and the women smiled at him. The girl remained silent and focused. Her face expression was difficult to read and Will’s started to form all sorts of accusations against her and this whole group of freaks who messed up with young people’s minds. “Were all of you here last night?”

“Yes.” They all said almost in unison.

“And what were you doing?”

“I was embroidering.” One woman said and smiled at Will. The people there were almost too friendly.

“And I was reading some recipes. I like variety, especially in food. It’s not good to eat the same thing every day.”

Will nodded and paid attention to every detail in their speech and body language. He didn’t take out his pad not to scare or discourage them.

“What about you?” Graham asked the young girl, whose eyes twitched and then she spoke in a tone that was much more decisive than the girl’s movements.

“I read a book. Then I went to sleep. I was tired. I was accepted here only yesterday and I have still a lot to learn.”

“What time did you go to sleep?”

“We tend to go to sleep not long after the sunset. The light from the candles is not good for my eyes so I probably fall asleep as one of the firsts.” One woman answered. The second woman claimed to go to sleep not after nine. Only the young girl seemed nervous and then spoke in a slightly annoyed manner.

“I don’t know. I didn’t look at the clock.”

“Alright. That would be all, I think.” Will said and stood up. He offered the most polite smile he could muster, then took a step back as if to leave but then hesitated. “May I know your name?” He pointed the question at the young girl.

“Abigail.” She said and looked at him with indifference. It was horrible. Her blue eyes were similar to his own and they were empty inside. They looked like glass that could break at any second but who knows what was hiding behind those fragile irises.

“Can I ask you one more question, Abigail? Did you hear anything last night? A car? Or someone grunting? Did you see any lights in the woods?”

The girl frowned and shook her head. She was seemingly confused.

“Alright, then. Thank you again for your help.”

Graham approached a few men as well, who were chopping the wood but none of them had heard or seen anything. They all went to bed early and didn’t notice anything suspicious. Well, just as Will had expected. No one knew anything. Everyone was innocent and pure there.

On his way to the car, Will was stopped by Hannibal. The man was wearing dungarees and his hands were dirty. He didn’t dare touching Will this time, for which Graham was grateful. He’d had enough of those people’s hospitality and friendliness.

“Maybe you could come back in the evening and have dinner with us?”

Will was thrown off balance. He was wondering how much Hannibal knew about him. The women and men seemed to be taken aback when they saw a face identical to the one of their leader’s. Only Hannibal knew Will’s name and seemed to be in on everything that was happening there. Graham needed this knowledge.

“Sure. I’ll come when I’m done with my work.”

Hannibal waved at Will as he got in his car and drove away.

*****

The interrogation room was utterly silent. The light was bright, maybe a little too bright for Will to be pleased, but it helped read the files with absolute clarity. The large desk was greatly appreciated as Graham could set the files however he saw fit, messing them up and then mixing some more. The space allowed him to see everything at once. Even the mirror behind didn’t bother Will. The room was perfect for him and his mind to feel free so he spent more time there than at his actual desk. The other police officers used Will’s desk as a poker table.

The coffee in his cup went cold as Will focused on the photographs of the crime scene. The victim was yet unidentified and that was the biggest problem. John Doe and no witnesses of the crime. Graham had nothing to go on with.

Then, he looked at his watch and counted the hours left before he would talk to Hannibal again. He needs more information about his brother and his little organization.

Graham left the papers on the desk as they were and locked the room. No one would probably come in there anyway but he needed his things to be undisturbed. There was a pattern in his brain and he wanted it untouched.

The room where they stored evidence was not very big. The precinct kept only the most immediate items, ones that are still in use by the detectives. The evidence from closed cases is taken someplace else, to a larger storage.

Will entered the room and looked for the number of his current case. The box was still relatively empty. There were a few reports: about the time and cause of death, about the information that a body was found a few other pages filled with words, words and even more words. Will found it ugly. A crime was already ugly enough and then the officers had to file a report with a specific amount of details that somehow made any misdemeanour feel flat. Naturally, as a part of the job, Will had to remain calm and objective but he believed murder was a fairly passionate and emotional crime, so bringing it down to the level of simple wording felt inappropriate.

Graham found a small plastic bag with a shiny chain inside and hid it in his pocket. He left the precinct and went home. If there was a new discovery in the case, he would definitely get a call.


	4. Chapter 4

The clouds were threatening to spill the whole afternoon. The gray and heavy collections of small frozen droplets hung in the air and despite the forecast announcement, they weren’t simply blown by the wind. As time passed and Will watched the weather, he recalled one particularly gloomy day, when he was already married and his wife made a delicious dinner. They watched baseball on tv before she grabbed his hand and led them to bed. That was still when even the darkest of days would not bring him down.

Graham parked his car in a fair distance from the facility. There was no parking lot available and he decided to respect those people’s contempt for all technology and evil man-made machines.

Will saw dim lights in the main hall but otherwise the building looked abandoned. The moment Will stepped inside the building, the rain started to tap against the walls and windowsills. Graham moved along the long corridor, heading to Cal’s room but then he glimpsed inside the main hall where the following settled the tables and had dinner. Will spotted Cal among the gathered believers and cleared his throat. He wasn’t expecting to be eating in such numerous company.

Roberts saw Will by the door to the hall and beckoned him inside. Reluctantly, Graham moved forward. Slowly, step by step, he stumbled to the table where Cal was sitting. The brothers shook hands and then Will noticed another hand stretched in his direction. Hannibal. The men exchanged polite greetings and Will sat by the table, right between Cal and Hannibal.

The congregation was not vegetarian, thank god, because there was meat on the table. Nevertheless, most of the dishes were made of vegetables and pasta or rice. Will was offered a plate and a glass and Cal pointed at everything on the table. He was free to taste whatever he wanted. Graham reached for the salad and smiled when he took the first bite of the food. The vegetables were fresh, cut and sliced by the women there, carefully prepared.

“I have to admit, I was surprised when Hannibal told me you accepted his invitation for dinner. I only hope you’re not here as a part of your job.” Cal spoke as he drank some water. His voice was soft and careful, like he didn’t want to scare an animal.

“No. I thought it would be nice to talk to you. And maybe try to understand why you do what you do.”

“So you finally decided to hear me out?”

“I heard you then. But we were both too proud to try to understand the each other.”

“And now you decided to leave your pride behind and for one evening take part in my ungodly ministrations.” Roberts chuckled. His posture was relaxed as he reached for a small bun.

“Let’s say I wanted to visit you, like a normal brother would do.”

Graham was sitting in a position that didn’t allow him to see Hannibal, but in the corner of his eye he caught the man watch the conversation. Will counted on a moment with his brother in private but apparently, he had to endure this act of sharing dinner with the whole community. Maybe later he could talk to Cal face-to-face.

Will looked around, munching the delicious salad, and processed everything that was happening in the room. People were eating and chatting, but never at the same time. The light came from a bunch of candles set on both sides of the hall. It wasn’t enough to see everything and everyone with perfect clarity but Graham supposed it was made the general atmosphere cosy and nice. The rain patting against the windows added to the noise inside the hall but somehow faded in the large space.

“So how is your life? Do you still live in the house that…” Cal began and wasn’t certain how to finish to make it less painful for his brother.

“That I bought with Molly? Yes. I couldn’t wrap my head around selling it. I sleep on the couch though. I don’t even go upstairs.”

“You could rent the upper half, then.” Cal suggested. He was trying to thread carefully.

“Well, it’s still just a house. I know I should get over it. I only thought it would take me less time. And since I’m barely at home, I… I don’t know. I guess I’ll have to either move or finally get over it.”

“I believe I have a proposition but I know your answer would be no. At least for now. So I’m going to leave my offer for a better moment.”

“I’m not going to move here if that’s what you mean.”

“As I said, let’s leave it for now.”

Will groaned softly, displeased at his brother’s suggestion. He wasn’t suspecting his brother of such rude behaviour. But then again, Graham resented him for plenty of things he’d done in the past.

“I presume you told Hannibal the whole story?” Will spat without looking at the man.

“I did. He’s a friend. Believe me-”

“Oh, stop it. You and your faith. Faith won’t bring my wife back. It didn’t then and it won’t now.”

Cal remained calm. His blue eyes turned darker, or maybe it was just the general lack of light in the hall? Roberts kept his head high; his views were known to Will and he should respect them. But that’s the argument they’d had some time ago, many times, and this is what they brought them to. Cal’s features softened. There was no point in further fighting.

“You still have me. You still have family. And I know you suffered a terrible loss. But we can’t change that. The one thing you can and should do is put your life back together and focus on the future. I know it hurts but there is a beautiful future ahead of you if you only let it happen.”

Will was on the verge of bursting into tears; he was enraged and lost. Months have passed since he buried his wife and the wound was still there, fresh as if it just happened. Graham looked at Hannibal, who at the moment had his head hung and eyes closed. As if he knew Will was looking at him, he lifted his head and his dark, chocolate eyes pierced through him. Graham didn’t even flinch. For some reason he could feel the other man’s sympathy for him.

“You’re angry because you know your brother is right.” Hannibal concluded. “Let it out. Don’t let the rage control you.”

Graham wanted to leave this place, he wanted to drive as fast and as far away as he could. He almost forgot he came here for more than one reason, but as he shifted in his seat, the small piece of jewellery stung his thigh and he recomposed himself. Will straightened his posture, took a few calm breaths and reached for the glass with some water.

He didn’t want anyone to be entangled in his and Cal’s business. But since Cal saw Hannibal as a friend and since he led this sick group of followers, Will should have expected his brother to share. This was just Cal’s way to deal with what happened.

“I need to go out for a moment. The burning candles made the air in here too heavy.” Will excused himself and left the hall. He passed the corridor and stepped outside of the building. It was still raining but Will craved for the cold droplets to fall on his skin; he could almost see the steam as the drops hit him. After a short while his skin was covered in goose bumps but he didn’t care. He was hoping for either Cal or Hannibal to join him. Depending on who it would be, Will would draw particular conclusions.

Graham wasn’t wrong and in a second Hannibal appeared behind him. He wasn’t carrying an umbrella and Will wondered if people there even used umbrellas or if they simply hid inside the building when it rained.

“You think I shouldn’t interfere in your family matters.” Hannibal said. It wasn’t a question, the man only stated the facts. Will nodded. “I understand. But I see you’re a smart man and you must also understand that I am Cal’s friend and friends share their burdens. So the way I see it is that you are angry at Cal for telling me the story because you didn’t tell anyone.”

“Because it’s none of their business.” Will spat and Hannibal took a dangerous step closer to him.

“I used to be a psychiatrist.” Hannibal began with a smile. “I don’t want to give you any lectures or psychoanalyse you. I would only recommend talking to someone about your problems. Otherwise, they will be stored and the pile will grow. You will resent everyone and eventually grow bitter and cold. I know you are angry at me and Cal right now but I’m offering you help. You can talk to me as a professional or we can befriend and then it would be much more comfortable for you to confide.”

Graham was taken aback by all the information. He blinked and then nodded. There was a short period of silence as Will was thinking about the chain in his pocket. There was no time to wait and become Hannibal’s friend. He had to take actions immediately.

Will pulled the silver chain from his jeans and showed it to Hannibal. “Have you ever seen something like this?” Will pointed at the stone hanging on the chain.

Hannibal looked carefully at the item in the dark of the night. His face didn’t betray any emotion and Will couldn’t tell if he would tell the truth or lie.

“No. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it. What is that?”

“I hoped you would tell me.”

“Sorry for disappointing you.”

Will chuckled and shifted slightly. The rain was getting heavier so Will decided to move inside the building not to get completely wet. Hannibal moved along with him.

“Did you hear anything last night? In the forest. A car or a person?” Graham asked and Hannibal only shook his head. His eyes were sparkling in the darkness; there was wild curiosity and excitement in them. “What were you doing last night?”

“I was here. I talked to Cal and then I went to sleep. We all go to sleep rather early here.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“What happened? Why are you asking me these questions?”

“It’s a part of an ongoing investigation. You don’t need to know more. For now.”

A moment of silence and Will plucked the courage to ask the question that had formed in his mind a minute ago.

“Why did you come here? You said you were a psychiatrist. I know a few; they’re all very reasonable people.”

Hannibal laughed, genuinely amused. “I can’t be reasonable because I believe in something? Because I want to be a part of a bigger community?”

Graham didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to offend the man, not really. He hoped to have a normal conversation for once.

“I was a respected psychiatrist. With a quite large circle of acquaintances: colleagues from the field and members of cultural institutions. But the feeling of it all being fake made me re-evaluate the things that are important in life. I found out about this group, came here, talked to Cal and stayed.”

Will imagined the story in his head. He saw the man being unhappy in his huge but empty house, with plenty of dishonest friends. The dissatisfaction from his job and the feeling of being unable to help must have triggered Hannibal. Suddenly, it was triggering Will. He spotted his car in the distance and wondered how it would be to spend even one day with those people. Would he finally feel free?

“Would it be possible for me to live here for one day? Just for a trial?”

Hannibal’s lips curved in a satisfied grin and he nodded. “Do you want to talk to Cal or should I just tell him you’ll come?”

“I should probably talk to him.” Graham answered and moved along the corridor.

“But you’re not doing this as part of your investigation, are you?” Hannibal asked into the void as Will had already returned to the hall, where the people were gradually finishing dinner and going back to their rooms. Roberts helped a few men rearrange the tables and the benches so that the next day he could organise a meeting there.

Despite himself, Will helped the men and Cal smiled at him. When all the people cleared the tables and left, Cal led Will to his room.

“I wanted to go after you but Hannibal made a pretty strong case as to why he’d be a better candidate.”

“And you sent a psychiatrist after me.” Will said, slightly amused. He didn’t want to fight.

“He’s a friend.”

“I know. So I understand why you told him. You trust him.” Will sat on the couch and looked through the window. The raining was insistent and Graham already cursed his fate. He would have to drive in such a weather. “Did you tell the rest of your ‘family’?”

“No.” Cal simply answered. Will rubbed his eyes, tired and mentally exhausted. He was trying to solve a case and simultaneously fix relations with his brother.

“I guess Hannibal is right. Both of you are right. And I was thinking… Could I have one day of peace and freedom at your facility?”

Cal’s brows furrowed. He was taken aback but his expression softened quickly. “Naturally. We are open for everyone who is willing to try and change their lives.”

“Great. Can I come tomorrow?”

“You can stay the night already.”

“I have to tell my boss and file a few reports. I’ll come in the morning. Is there some schedule I need to learn?”

“Be in the hall at eight.”

“Fine.”

*****

Cal was standing in the hall in the middle of the night. Will had driven away and everyone had gone to sleep. Only Roberts was wide awake and unable to think.

He was facing the small windows that looked like the wall of Rubik’s cube and preparing his morning speech. Words tended to come easily to him but that night he was afraid. The anxiety filled his body and paralysed his mind. He needed to regain peace, have some time only for himself. The silence in the hall made him feel free but the awareness that he;s not alone in the building somehow rose the level of fear in Roberts.

He tried to focus inwards and lay out a plan that he would follow. His brother wanted to live inside his facility for one day and who knew what was the purpose of that. Would he try to mock him? Would he try to talk to people and pour his own philosophy of life into them?

Cal heard a noise, a soft sound, and turned to check what that was. The shadows pervaded the room but a shape of a man approaching closer was clearly visible. Instinctively, Cal took a step back and squinted to see better who was coming towards him.

“Worrying will not help.” Hannibal’s voice echoed through the room and Cal relaxed.

“He came here willingly. He asked to spend one day among us. I only have difficulties believing he has good intentions.”

“He’s your brother. And I think that’s his weakness. He doesn’t want to lose you.”

“So you think you know how to break him? I need him on my side.”

“I know. Believe me, he’s far closer to our side than he thinks. He’ll cross the line faster than we expected.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Woman's Day

Will asked one of his colleagues to drop him off by his brother’s facility. That way he couldn’t just get into his car and drive away if he got pissed. That way he was destined to spend a whole day there.

The night before, Graham called his boss and told him that he believed he had a suspect but he needed to investigate further. The captain, naturally, scolded him for taking the investigation on a religious level when he had no grounds to believe the victim was in any way entangled in the environment. Will was asked to regroup and focus on more important details in the case. Graham asked for one day of leave that he promised to spend solely on figuring out the case. There was not much he could do at the moment because he still had no ID of the victim and the captain agreed.

Will appeared by the main hall even before eight but there were already a few people waiting there. Graham sat in the last row and observed. The sun was coming through the small windows and lit the room. It was big, probably the biggest in the whole building and they made it a central point of the facility. Will wondered if they would have breakfast there after the morning meeting.

Five minutes before eight Cal and Hannibal appeared in the hall. They shook Will’s hand and then Roberts moved to greet the others, while Hannibal took a seat next to Will.

“He’s going to introduce you as a new brother. That way we will all try to accommodate you.”

“But what when don’t show up tomorrow?” Will asked but Hannibal only smirked and watched the people fill the hall. Graham was impressed by the flawless organization and the schedule that seemed to be working like in a clock.

Finally, when the room was filled with people and there seemed to be none empty place left, Cal stepped up on a small stage and looked around. He was smiling; everything about him was friendly and reassuring. No wonder people trusted him and let him lead them.

“Welcome, everyone. Welcome, brothers and sisters. This meeting will be kept short because the weather is amazing and I believe we all have duties today. I only want to inform you that today a new brother has joined us so I hope you will give him a warm welcoming.”

The people started looking around but they quickly found Cal’s look-alike and murmured to one another. Graham felt very uncomfortable but feigned a smile.

“Welcome, brother.” Someone said and the rest followed.

“Right. And just before we rearrange the tables, let us pray.” Cal suggested and Will watched and listened to the congregation speak the familiar yet words. “If darkness falls, we are light.”

The morning meeting being over, the men started to move the benches and bring in huge tables. The women disappeared to fetch the food from the kitchen.

Will helped the men with the furniture and then, when everything was set, all the people sat to eat breakfast.

*****

Apparently, Cal ordered for Will to be treated as the new member and Graham found himself in the company of Abigail, whom he had already met and even treated as a suspect in the case. The pair was supposed to follow a middle-aged woman who seemed to be extremely organised and who acted as a founder of the group. She knew everything and everyone.

At the very beginning, Will was informed about the workings of the following and that the movement wasn’t in any way just a branch of any bigger religion. They were their own, self-made. There was no Bible, nor any other book or item that served as a Bible. The only symbol of the group was an eye surrounded by lines that appeared like rays of sunshine. Apart from the names, people in the movement liked to call each other by nicknames and endearments but Will hadn’t got one yet.

After a short introduction and a story he already knew too well, Will was finally able to go outside and help Abigail stone the cherries. They had two baskets left and then, Graham assumed, they would be given another task.

Will was sitting next to Abigail and trying his best to keep his hands steady and delicate. He realised the task was probably meant for women and wondered why they assigned him to do it. But there was something about the strategy to show him that he should develop also skills that required being gentle. His big strong hands had difficulties not to smash the cherries.

Abigail seemed even more terrified than him. The girl was looking around or focusing too hard on the task. She and Will were left alone, not accompanied by anyone to help or guide, so they had to manage. Graham observed others at their work: the men chopping the wood, the women embroider and sew, a few women sing. Will supposed there was a higher purpose in all of the activities.

“Why did you come here?” Abigail asked and Will was slightly taken aback by the girl’s voice. “You’re a cop. You’re Cal’s brother. Did he ask you to come here to check on us? Or is this some kind of police experiment?”

There was a tone of accusation and suspicion in the girl’s voice but Will knew his visit might have seemed odd. Especially, since the day before he had appeared in the camp as a different persona.

“I wanted to fix my relations with my brother. So I reckoned that taking part in his project would give me a sense of what he-”

“So that’s what this is? A project?”

“No, no, no. I guess what I wanted to say is that I’m not a believer. Definitely not since…” Will’s voice was about to break but he needed to act professionally. That wasn’t the time for self-pity and sharing the story of his miserable life with strangers. After all, he wasn’t going to stay there, was he? “Let’s just say I wanted to check if there was still hope for me.”

“Why do your and your brother’s relations need fixing?”

“You know, I actually want to forget about that. I want a clean slate. So let’s talk about something else. For example why are you here?”

“Hannibal found me. And I’m really grateful for that.”

The girl wouldn’t tell more. She was secretive; almost as secretive as Will. She grabbed a cherry, looked around and ate one, then spat the seed. Will did the same to show solidarity. Abigail smiled softly but hesitantly. She was very careful around him and Will was aware of that. Anyway, he figured he had to talk to Cal’s bestie to find out Abigail’s story of how she really got there.

When they were done with the cherries, Will and Abigail were approached by the woman, Agnes – as it turned out, who led them to the kitchen, where Abigail stayed, and then Graham was shown the rest of the facility. At the end of his tour, Will was left alone in the main hall.

He looked around and waited. The weather outside seemed nice and the sun that came through the widows made Will unable to see much without squinting his eyes. It was oddly quiet in the room and Graham could barely hear the people outside or even inside the building.

“Hard to hear anything but your own heartbeat, isn’t it?”

Will turned to look at the man who entered the hall even though he had recognised the voice. Hannibal. The man was smiling, his steps towards Will were careful but persistent. He wouldn’t stop and Graham knew they would face each other in a close proximity. He was right. Hannibal stopped only inches away from Will.

“Did you soundproof the walls or something?”

“No. They are pretty thick. And the acoustics here helps in praying.”

Will nodded and looked at the walls around them. Was the assumption that no one heard anything on the night of the murder because the walls were thick? In every room?

“So how do you like here so far?” Hannibal asked and Will took a moment to answer. He didn’t want to act like a jerk and continually dismiss everything his brother worked for.

“I think I would need more time to get accustomed and shut the thinking. But as long as you’re happy here and don’t bother anyone…”

“It’s difficult not to get the impression that you still suspect us of wrong deeds.”

“You were a psychiatrist. Tell me – is that bad that I follow my instinct? Is that bad that I want to catch the person who broke the law and, more importantly, broke moral code? Because there’s a killer on the loose and there’s a dead guy in the morgue. All I want is justice.”

There was a second of silence as Hannibal hesitated whether or not to be completely honest with Will.

“I think you want more than that. I think you want the killer to be someone around here to prove your brother is wrong. You want to be right. At whatever the price.”

Graham took a step back and let the words sink in. Hannibal was right. Will came here to find the killer and prove his boss and his brother that he had been right all along. Even if that would hurt Cal.

“Tell me, if I told you I heard something that night, or if I told you I knew _exactly_ who killed that guy, and if it turned out to be your own brother, what would you do?” Hannibal asked and Will’s blood went cold in his veins. It felt like the circulation in his organism stopped altogether.

It took a while for Will to answer because he didn’t want to be reckless and say something he didn’t mean. Like Cal, Graham tried to control his emotions but unlike his brother, Will often failed.

“Are you admitting you heard something that night?”

“I am just curious of your own morals and ethics. So what would you do?”

“I need a witness, I need evidence.” Will was as persistent as Hannibal. They both tried to achieve something but the other party would not give in.

“You try to be reasonable and objective, mainly because you respect your job as a detective, but is that your true self?”

“If you heard or saw something, you need to tell me.”

“I didn’t.” Hannibal concluded and sighed heavily. The game was pointless. Will felt resigned as well and looked behind Hannibal, at the door.

“What’s the deal with Abigail? She seems a little confused.”

“She belonged to a cult that took advantage of her. They drained life out of her. I only want to help but I presume it will take some time before she trusts anyone.”

“Do you know anything about that cult? Do you fight with them?”

Hannibal laughed at the question. Clearly, Will wasn’t familiar with the procedures that the movements like Cal’s abided by.

“Unlike typical traditional religions, small groups don’t fight with each other. There is no competition and no advertising. Everyone should believe in whatever they want.”

Graham nodded. He wanted to be free to believe in nothing. Hannibal must have read Will’s mind because he smiled reassuringly and touched Will’s shoulder. The gesture didn’t make Will uncomfortable and the man didn’t flinch. He looked directly into Hannibal’s eyes and searched for the truth.

Lecter’s words and vague suggestions caused a pile of suspicions grow in Will’s head. He doubted Cal could have killed someone but Lecter seemed to have a great influence on Graham, his brother and the rest of the community. Psychiatry was a profession where manipulation and mind games were considered a daily practice.

Will’s blood was still and waiting for the touch to stop.

“You’re cold. Are you coming down with something?” Hannibal asked, visibly and genuinely concerned.

“I don’t think so. I think I need some water and some air and I’ll be fine.”

“The dinner will be outside tonight. We’ll have a bonfire and hopefully, you will see for yourself that we’re not scary.”

*****

The afternoon Will spent walking around and watching people. He helped a few women with the sink in the kitchen (bless his terribly ordinary skills) and in return learnt how to embroider, which was not a skill he expected to be useful in the future. In the meantime he talked to people and observed their behaviour. As a new member of the community he was treated like one of their own and the people seemed open and honest. Will wondered whether they were told to be positive and speak of only nice things.

From time to time Graham caught a glimpse of Abigail shuffling around and doing minor things. She was still learning about life there and getting to know the rules and the people.

Graham decided to help the women in the kitchen with the dinner and was warmly accepted. He received a chopping board and some vegetables to take care of. Two other women were standing by the cooker and one by the sink. Everyone had their duty and for a moment Will stopped thinking. He focused on the knife in his hand and the company of really friendly people.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what made you come here?”

“Oh, I was depressed and on the verge of ending my life, when I met Cal and then he introduced me to the people here, who were so nice to me and they gave me duties so I felt responsible for something. I found a reason to live.” One of the women said and continued to wash the carrots in the sink.

“I was tired of the corruption that keeps blinding people and institution that were supposed to be pure and incorruptible.”

Will listened to the explanations and excuses and thought of his own reasons why he was still believing in the modern world where crime, injustice and corruption happened every day. He was getting angry when one of the women asked him a question.

“You lost someone, didn’t you?”

Graham blinked and put down the knife for a second. He didn’t wish to cut himself. Nor did he wish to suddenly recall every single happy moment he spent with his wife, but the memories flooded him and refused to stop. Graham felt dizzy so he reached for an empty glass and poured himself some water from the tap.

When Will sat on a stool, the women stopped what they were doing and surrounded Graham. They tapped his back rubbed his shoulders. Their gentle touches made him almost give up and cry. He didn’t remember when was the last time when he received so much affection, and from complete strangers no less.

“You have us now. We will not give you up.”

The words tore open every wound in Will and he left the kitchen immediately, his eyes bloodshot and tired. The corridor melted behind his eyes but he managed to get outside and breathe.

In the corner of his eye Will spotted Cal and a few other men working by the shed. Graham tried to shift his thoughts to the time when he and his brother were younger. It didn’t help. The vision of his deceased wife haunted him like an uninvited guest with dishonest intentions.

“You loved your wife.” Will wanted to punch a wall when he heard Hannibal’s voice next to him. “But she’s not here anymore. You should focus on other people you love. People who love you, too.”

Fortunately, Lecter moved past Will and towards the shed, where Cal was pointing at something for the men to see. The not so subtle allusion made Will reconsider whether coming there was such a brilliant idea as he had originally thought. He didn’t achieve anything yet: he didn’t find any witness and the people there only messed with his head.

Graham composed himself and went back to the kitchen, where the women had already returned to their duties.

When everything for the dinner was ready, one of the women approached Will.

“It’s alright to be afraid and vulnerable. It’s good to know our own weaknesses. Work on them and you’ll be a happy man.”

Graham nodded and followed the people to the place outside where they prepared the bonfire. Cal was already there, talking to Hannibal, and when he saw Will, he beckoned him to sit next to them.

The day was coming to an end but Graham hadn’t talked to Cal at all. He hoped he could do so during dinner.

When everyone was gathered around the fire, Roberts rose and looked at the happy faces of his so called family. His eyes were reflecting the light from the fire and his lips curved in a content smile.

“We who follow the path, we struggle with our relationship with the outside world. We don’t want to be a part of it. We want the corruption and the depravation to simply disappear. But to make it truly happen, we have to take actions. Let us enjoy this evening and night, and every following day that we are spared making a decision. But let’s prepare ourselves for the day when we have to stand for ourselves. Let’s pray for the day when it us who are on the right side and everyone can see it.”

Will listened to his brother’s words and tried to see through them. He tried to fit them to the situation he was in and to everything he learnt that day. Graham scolded himself for connecting the pieces that made the least sense but seemed to be the solution. Before everything clicked in his mind, a prayer followed Cal’s words.

“If darkness falls, we are light.”

The people started eating and chat. Will tried to make out some of the conversations but there were too many voices and his head began to hurt. He looked at Cal, who smiled at him with the expression of slight sadness.

“I was thinking… Could we go for a walk or something?” Will proposed and Roberts nodded. He rose and Graham followed him. They moved to the side, walking along the line of the forest, leaving the bonfire behind but in a fairly small distance.

“Are you going to spend the night?”

“Can I? I asked a colleague to pick me up tomorrow morning.”

“You can stay here for however long you want to.”

Will stopped suddenly and looked behind them, at the bonfire, the shed, the whole facility. Contradictory feelings had been tormenting him for a while and Graham felt torn. The day he spent as a member of his brother’s movement did not help his dilemma. What was funny was that Will barely spoke to Cal and yet he felt closer to his twin brother.

“I want you to be honest with me. Did you really not hear or see anything the day before yesterday?”

Cal rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was annoyed but more than that, he was tired. Will nodded and reached into the pocket in his pants. In the darkness Cal saw the silver chain with a stone hung on it and he frowned.

“Do you recognise it?” Will asked and Roberts seemed even more baffled.

“Yes. I’ve seen someone wear it before. Do you belong to a sect?”

“No. Why?”

“I know a man who wears such a stone on his neck. He’s the leader of a cult.”

“What’s his name? How does he look like?”

“I don’t remember. We met once but I remembered the piece of jewellery. It was some time ago, back when I was trying to figure out my own movement.”

“Would you recognise him?”

“Maybe. It’s been a while.”

“I need you to go with me tomorrow and identify the body. I believe you know the victim.”

“What? I cannot go anywhere. I cannot leave my family.”

“It will be just for a few hours. They’ll manage without you.”

“I can’t-”

“Is everything alright?” Hannibal’s voice interrupted Cal. Roberts and Graham turned to face the man and Will sighed. Cal looked at his brother and then at Hannibal. His expression was firm voice steady.

“I will need to go to town tomorrow for a few hours, right after the morning’s prayer.”

Will’s eyes lit when he heard the words. He wanted to thank his brother, wanted to show him his gratitude in some way. All he could do was gently pat his shoulder.

Then the three men returned to the bonfire.


	6. Chapter 6

Will slept with a few other men in a room. There were six single beds and only four were taken. Graham lay down when the rest of the people went to sleep but it was still early for him so he stared through the window mindlessly. The night was warm and the sky was clear. The ocean of sparkling stars resembled Will’s mind – all his thoughts, memories and desires splayed out on the canvas of his brain.

Graham tried to place the pieces of the puzzle on an imaginary table and then fit them together. He had a dead guy, a silver chain with a stone on it, a vague suspicion that the victim might have been a part of a cult, and a girl who just got out of one. The truth didn’t seem to be hidden but only laid out in different locations so that it would be difficult to see it as a whole.

Will sighed and put his palm behind his head. There was no way he would fall asleep any time soon, his brain was working and refused to shut up.

The next thing he thought of while looking at the stars were Hannibal’s eyes. The man had sparks in them; they were literally glistening with excitement and engagement. Lecter always acted very dedicated to the case and seemed so helpful, Will could barely see through him and his intentions.

That was how Graham was taught – do not trust anyone and be careful around everyone. That strategy made him doubt everybody and have no friends. The only person he truly and infinitely trusted was Molly. And Molly wasn’t there anymore.

Will remembered that the next day he would come back to the precinct and his life would return to normal. And by normal he meant working hard to solve the case of a murder to avoid thinking about his own life. Graham yawned and then focused on the sounds he could hear, or rather not hear. The building was full of people, yet Will did not hear a thing besides his own breathing. He could barely hear the other men in the room. It was probably true that no one heard anything on the night of the murder.

*****

At the beginning Will had troubles realising where he was when the men woke him up. He queued to take a shower and then went to the main hall where Cal was already talking to someone. Hannibal was there as well, sitting in the second row and despite his better judgement, Graham took a seat next to him.

“Are you really leaving?”

“Yes. I need Cal to see something and then I’ll drive him back here.”

“But you won’t stay. Not this time.”

Will wanted to say ‘never’ but he was tired of fighting with people. Actually, he hoped for Hannibal to be a buffer between him and his brother and as a psychiatrist, maybe Lecter could help them work through their problems, and Will’s own.

The sun was shining brighter than the day before and the long rays of beaming light emphasised Cal’s silhouette in the centre. Roberts lifted his hands and in the blinding sunlight he looked like an angel.

“Would you dare to let me unchain you and lead you up? Would you let me lead you out of the world of shadows? Would you let me lead you… into the light?”

The people went wild with excitement. They lifted their arms and looked at Cal as if he was a god. They believed in him, in his beautiful but somewhat empty words. How naïve and desperate a man must have been to come here and look for salvation? Very. Just like Will was.

Graham watched Hannibal, who acted calm and only listened to Cal but did not join the others in their savage and infinite devotion represented by the sea of raised hands and voices.

“Do you ever miss your previous life?” Will asked fairly quiet but making sure Hannibal heard him.

“No.” Was the simple answer and then the words of the prayer spilt from the people’s mouths.

*****

Will was standing with Cal in the morgue, next to a body covered by a white linen. Graham asked everyone to leave the room so that he and his brother could be left alone. A few people frowned seeing Graham and his doppelganger but Will wasn’t bothered by that.

He uncovered the body and watched his brother’s reaction at the sight. Cal remained calm and looked at the dead guy. He recognised him.

“Yeah, I knew him. I mean I met him. He was the leader of a cult back in the day.”

“When did you last see him?”

“First and the only time, around two years ago.”

“And do you remember his name? Anything?”

Cal remained silent and tried to reach the deepest part of the brain. Nothing. Not even one letter he could come up with. He shook his head, murmured ‘sorry’ and covered the body.

“Can you tell me more about the time you met the victim? Where was it? What did you talk about?”

“I don’t remember much of it but we were discussing faith and he was telling me about the practices in his group. He wasn’t a newbie and he said he was tired of the constant work. He wasn’t really satisfied with the path he chose. I listened to him and wanted my group to be better, not to repeat his mistakes.”

“Could he have expressed his dissatisfaction and maybe… ended up dead? Or maybe his followers had enough of him and his practices?”

“That would be rather harsh overreaction but who knows?”

"What was the name of the cult? Where was their facility?"

"I honestly don't know."

Will thanked his brother for his cooperation and drove him back to the facility, where people were busy with their chores. Business as usual. Graham stared at the wheel but then got out of the car and walked with Cal to the garden.

Hannibal was there, in his dungarees, digging into the ground and taking care of a tomato stick. His hands were dirty but his smile was wide.

“You returned after all.” Lecter said, visibly amused. Cal took a shovel and went to the shed. Will was left alone with Hannibal.

“Just to see to the fact that Cal is back among his devoted followers.”

Hannibal chuckled and the gesture made Will decide to be completely bold and honest.

“Look, if I wanted to talk to you, either as a psychiatrist or… anything, would you come to town to see me?”

Lecter seemed to be thinking thoroughly on his answer. He looked around, then calculated his options silently and his eyes met Will’s. There was something about him that Will liked and also hated. The first time when he was right and then every following time when Hannibal kept being right.

“Or you could come here. That way you could see your brother.”

“Are you really not tempted to have an outing, once a week, to see the town and experience something else than safe peace? You could have a thrill of spending a few hours in the rotten and corrupted world, spoilt by the knowledge that by the end of the day you would be back home.”

Hannibal laughed at the fine description and had to admit there was something very convincing in Will’s words and tone.

“Alright. I am always happy and ready to help.”

“Great.”

Will outstretched his hand and shook Hannibal’s.

*****

A dead man was lying in the morgue, nameless. No one reported him missing, no one heard anything. Cal only knew he was a part of a cult. Two years ago.

Will was sitting in the interrogation room, surrounded by his own reflections and thoughts. He had an officer compile a list of cults in the area but that didn’t really narrow it down. They didn’t know what to look for. Except that Will was looking for a person who would recognise the chain and the stone and reveal the victim’s identity.

The door to the room opened and Will noticed the captain walk in. Graham stood up and followed the captain’s gaze. The files laid opened on the table. There were documents and photographs, Will’s dribbles and drawings of association graphs.

“I heard your brother was here today.” Will didn’t dare speak. He knew that tone – accusatory and demanding. And pissed. “This proves a conflict of interest.”

“He recognised our victim.” Will tried defending himself and his actions. The captain raised one eyebrow questioningly and waited for Will to proceed. “He didn’t give the name. All he said was that the victim was a part of a cult.”

“A cult?”

“Yes.”

“So that’s why I see a list of, let’s see,” the captain took a piece of paper in his hand and read, “eight different religious groups. And you have no name. How are you going to find out who the killer is when you still have no ID of the dead man downstairs?”

“I wanted to send two groups of two police officers to ask in the movements if anyone recognised this.” Will pulled a chain out of his pocket and showed it to his boss. “It was found on the victim. Might be a symbol of the group. Besides, the victim was the leader. If the killer was not from his own movement, then they should admit their leader is missing.”

“And why am I seeing this only now?” Will wasn’t allowed explanation as the captain continued. “You brought your brother in to the precinct. This is a clear conflict of interest. Your brother’s group is also on that list. I know you are a virtuous and honourable man and I know you are objective but I need to reassign this case to someone who’s not directly connected to it.”

“But I’m doing fine. And my relation to my brother was strictly professional today. I brought him in as a possible witness.”

“There’s no point in arguing or begging. You’re no longer working on that case.” The captain concluded and left the room.

Begging? Will couldn’t remember the last time he begged anyone for anything. And then he remembered. He begged his wife to wake up. He begged Molly to open her eyes. He begged her not to leave him.

As the case was no longer under his wing, Graham packed his things and left the interrogating room. He locked the door behind him and put the key on next to a flower pot. Whoever was to take the case after him, would have everything prepared and waiting in the room.

*****

The streetlight was the only source of light in Will’s house. He hadn’t turned on any lamps since he got home. The darkness made him focus more. Will knew every corner in the house and could easily move around without the unnecessary artificial light.

Graham sat on the couch and thought how underappreciated he was. By everyone. It was difficult to believe in himself when no one else did. He was in a desperate need of success. Once he achieved something, it would raise his strength and self-esteem. But whenever an opportunity for success appeared, the rug was pulled out from under Will.

He sighed, realising there was one person at the moment who at least acted supportive. But for some reason Hannibal felt out of reach. He was far away, in Will’s brother’s movement, and following his own strange path. Will needed to find such a path for himself. It was no longer him and Molly; it was no longer a decision he had to consult. Will was alone and he felt he had to take his life into his own hands.

The glass of whiskey repeatedly changed its place as Will moved stuff around. He went upstairs, forcing himself to face the ghosts of his past. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t a difficult task. His legs didn’t stop nor bend as he approached his bedroom. The dust that gathered there in the last few months made Will sneeze and then he realised that everything there seemed faded and more like a distant memory. Under the thick coat of grayish dust Graham saw a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a large bed. He couldn’t see his own reflection through the layer of dust on the mirror.

The room was as he last saw it, exactly as he left it. But it felt as if ages, if not millennia, passed since he was there. Molly’s jewellery, consisting of two pairs of earrings and a necklace, was lying on a small night table. Will hesitated before he lifted a small bottle of perfume he had given her on her birthday. It cost a lot for Graham’s standards but he wanted his wife to have at least one expensive product in her inventory.

Will sprayed the perfume in the room and could almost see his wife in front of him. She was wearing a light pink night gown and a pair of fluffy ivory slippers. With her blonde hair and angelic smile, she looked girlish, but Will knew her and knew she could bite as hard as any other man. Molly was smart and cunning if necessary. But it was her kindness and selflessness that drove him to her and made him propose after fairly short time.

Will shook his head and went downstairs to the kitchen to fetch a carton box. He packed everything that belonged to Molly, including her clothes and personal items. He packed her diary and her photo album. Everything that held her image went to the box. Will left only one photo of them together and put it into his shelf in his night table.

The darkness wasn’t a problem until Will got to the basement. There, it was impossible to move without any kind of light, so Will pushed up the switch and blinked as the light blinded him for a moment. He put the boxes on the ground in the corner, behind an old table. Graham looked around and only then realised how many things he had stored there that he would probably never use or need again.

He started checking what was taking up the space in his basement and made a list of the items. It was late at night when he left the list on the table in the kitchen, drank some water and went upstairs to have a bath. It was Molly who used it more often. Will always preferred the shower and he had it set in the bathroom downstairs. He was glad that this decision enabled him to avoid going upstairs after his wife died. Now, however, he wanted to regain his house; he wanted to live in it once more and enjoy everything about it.

The scent of the soap and the shampoo made Will imagine Molly in the bathtub with him. His eyes closed and a long sigh left his mouth. Will let himself slide a little, to rest his head at the edge of the tub. His muscles relaxed in the warm water as the smell pervaded his nostrils and his whole body. Will’s every cell seemed to fall apart and then regenerate.

He lay in the bathtub for a few minutes, simply letting himself exist, and then he washed himself thoroughly. It’s been some time since he last felt so pure and relaxed, almost as if he was just born.

Will collapsed heavily on the bed, pulled up the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may just end differently then i thought


	7. Chapter 7

Cal’s eyes opened even before his alarm clock was set to. The sky was still dark outside and the sun was yet to come. Somehow, Roberts woke up from a dream he couldn’t remember but was aware that was horrifying. His short hair was damp from sweat and his hands were shaking. He didn’t know whether it was good or bad that Hannibal wasn’t in the bed with him. Reassurance would be greatly appreciated but peace and silence offered by the absence of another body was not any less comforting.

Roberts went to the bathroom and had a shower even though everyone was still sleeping and would be alarmed if they heard someone moving around the building. The water felt relieving on his body and not even a quarter later, Cal was back in his room, looking through some documents.

A red stamp on one of the sheet of paper was screaming right at the man but his concerns were focused on different matters. The leader of a cult was dead and the movement had to either choose a new one or disperse in chaos that was to follow. People might think they could cope without a strong hand over them but the truth was no society was able to live long and prosper in anarchy. The system, however corrupt and disfigured, was necessary.

Cal skimmed the numbers and calculated calmly whether he could afford dragging the leaderless cult on his side. The truth was, he could use this situation to his advantage and expand the area of his influence. He only had to play it right.

In a moment, the door to his room opened and Cal saw Hannibal walk in. The man seemed slightly surprised but he entered the room and approached Cal by his desk.

“I couldn’t sleep. I thought I’d come here and… look at you.” Lecter explained and Roberts knew this wasn’t making any sense but he nodded and rose enough to kiss Hannibal. Their lips met briefly and their breaths mixed, nothing new for them, yet it didn’t feel familiar to Cal.

Hannibal sat in the chair opposite Roberts and glanced at the documents laid out on the desk. He was a friend and a lover but he was also Cal’s advisor. The best term for Lecter’s position in the movement was the leader’s right hand.

“We will have to pay the debts and we will have to hire a lawyer to solve this situation. This is not our land.”

“Yet.” Cal dismissed any worries but then looked at Hannibal and narrowed his eyes in deep thought. “But I have another matter to think upon.” Seeing Lecter’s raised brow, Cal continued. “One cult is currently left without the leader.”

“This provides us with multiple opportunities.”

“I know. That’s why we need to be smart and make use of those opportunities.”

“What exactly do you have in mind? Do we leave this,” Hannibal lifted a piece of paper with the red stamp on it, “and simply move? Do we leave what we’ve built here just like that?”

“Of course not. And I’m not talking about moving to another cult. I’m talking about presenting us as their best choice. They won’t even realise when we overtake them.”

“So you think they will accept what you have to offer, choose you as their new leader and allow us to move to their own place?”

“Without even realising it. I will talk to the few people that are currently in charge and if we don’t make a deal, we’ll have to undertake different actions.”

Hannibal shifted in his seat and then ducked his head. It wasn’t difficult to know he was about to confess something and was somewhat overwhelmed by the importance of it. Lecter cleared his throat and spoke softly, looking directly at Cal.

“I think Will is breaking. He asked me to come to town to see him and he expressed his volition to talk to me, either as two professionals or… something else. I believe he’s gradually realising he needs someone close.”

“Good. Be his guide. Be his guardian angel.”

*****

The car attracted everyone’s attention. People looked and listened to the engine dying and a man, the man, get out. It seemed to them as if their leader assumed a different form, a different shape. For them Will was Cal’s incarnation from the past or the future, from a different timeline and an alternate universe.

Graham moved past them, straight to the main hall, only to discover it was empty. The abandoned corridor made it feel like Will was even more lonely and abandoned.

From a crowd of people outside, Hannibal emerged and approached Will. The men smiled at each other and went to the hall.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“Trust me, I didn’t plan to come here today, either. But there are some things that I would love to take off my chest and since you offered help with that, I thought I’d come by.”

“That was a good decision.”

“So are you up for a ride to the city?”

“I’ll just tell Cal. I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Sure. Um, actually, you know what, I should talk to him as well.”

Hannibal nodded and moved his arm to point for Will to take the lead. The men stepped inside Cal’s room and Roberts’s eyes widened.

“Will. Did you come back for good this time?” It was meant as a joke but Will knew there was always some genuine encouragement in questions like that.

“I came to kidnap Hannibal for a few hours. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. Just don’t spoil him.”

“I won’t let myself be spoilt.” Lecter cut in and smiled warmly.

“Also, since I’m here, I can tell you not to worry about me or my presence here. It’s strictly social. I’m not working on the case anymore.”

“Oh. Did you find the killer?” Cal asked and leaned against the desk.

“No, not yet. But I’m no longer involved so you can cross me out from your list of dangerous and suspicious visitors.”

“I gather it’s time to put your name on the other list, then. Of people who are trustworthy and ready to help.”

The statement made Will uncomfortable and his cheeks heated up. He cleared his throat, nodded at Cal and left the room. Hannibal walked out with him and the men went to the car, which was dirty from dust and mud. The men got in and Will started the engine. They drove straight to Will’s house.

“So why are you not working on the case anymore? You seemed rather engaged and I can’t believe you gave up just like that.” Hannibal’s voice was hissy and harsh, carrying a different tune, like the man was coming down with something.

“My boss found out about Cal and that I dragged him on the precinct and he claimed it was a conflict of interest. But another good detective has been assigned to this case so I believe it will be solved shortly. I actually did most of the work.”

“Although I understand why your boss made his decision, I think you feel underappreciated and you are right in doing so. I believe you need a big success, one that they will not be able to deny or undermine.”

Will sighed and took the left turn at the last intersection. Small and middle-sized houses were set in straight rows on both sides of the street. It was not a rich district, rather a peaceful one, where neighbours knew one another. No harm would ever reach Will’s house, it seemed. But it was only an illusion.

Graham parked the car by one of the houses. Its walls were faded white and the yard appeared to be too much of a burden since no one bothered to mow the lawn for quite some time.

Will ushered Hannibal to step inside and the interior was much more cosy and tidy than the outside. Graham led Lecter to the couch and asked if he wanted a drink. They had a glass of water and Will struggled to get to the point.

“Look, I tidied the place just yesterday, or technically even today. I was looking through the stuff all night and I figured there was plenty of things in the basement I didn’t need. So I’m not going to store them anymore but before I sell them, I thought maybe you’d like to take a look and decide whether you need something?”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” Hannibal placed the empty glass on a small coffee table and smiled at Will friendly.

Graham led downstairs, to the basement, and switched on the light. It was like a small storage appeared behind Hannibal’s eyes. There was a wooden table, an old bookcase that didn’t match the rest of the furniture in the living room, a pile of curtains that Will considered too bright or flowery. There was a few books that Will had already read or had no intention to do so, and some of the things Will still had from his childhood. Hannibal was wondering whether he’d find something of Cal’s there, too.

“I will hire a truck if you need.” Will offered and Hannibal turned to him.

“Yes, that might be necessary. I believe we can use almost everything you have here.” Lecter moved around for a moment longer and then took a step towards Will. “Is this why I’m here? To unburden you?”

“More or less.”

“Forgive me my blunt assumption but I cannot help but perceiving this as a more metaphorical act. You want to get rid of something from the past, something that lingers in your mind and heart but you find it easier to misplace that feelings and get rid of them as old furniture.”

Will hated the man for always being right and reading him like a book. This was something that only Molly could do. But there was no point denying that he really wanted to have a fresh start, a clean slate, and begin his life anew by throwing away some old junk.

“I almost despise you for that piercing honesty.”

The smile on Lecter’s face proved that the man wasn’t offended. On the contrary, he seemed proud and content.

“Most people I know tend to omit the ‘almost’ part.”

“Probably because most people are afraid of facing the truth. It’s uncomfortable to see the things the way they are and not how we want them to be.”

Hannibal’s face glowed. The man was visibly fascinated by Will’s words and his own honesty. There were not many people – none, in fact, when he thought of it –  that were so endlessly genuine and innocent while being aware of all the filth in the world. Will must have seen filth; he worked homicide. And he wasn’t afraid of looking straight into the pit of human corruption.

“How would you like the things to turn out?”

The moment of silence was prolonging, as Will thought about his answer. There was no point in quickly responding with something he didn’t mean just to get over it. Graham thought about the future but imagined nothing but a blank page, an empty space before him. He no longer had any plans and no longer expected anything.

“The optimist believes we live in the best of all possible worlds. The pessimist fears this is true. This is my best possible world. I’m not getting a better one. And it would be insane to hope for the time to reverse, so I need to make amends with this world anyway.”

Lecter nodded and the men moved to the living room. Hannibal threw glances around the house, trying to see Will more clearly. He spotted a few photographs and some notebooks but the place was otherwise not marked by personal items. It felt detached, as if anyone could live there.

“We could grab some lunch if you like.” Graham suggested as he settled in the armchair.

“Or I could make something for us. If you don’t mind me staying here for a while longer and taking liberty to use your fridge.”

“Not at all. I invited you. And my fridge is not that valuable.”

“Tell me, Will, do you have eggs and tomatoes? I’ll figure out the rest.”


	8. Chapter 8

Will was sitting in a chair in the interrogation room. His mind was wandering around the city, he was trying to imagine the faces of his neighbours, but could see nothing.

There was a robbery, which was not even his case, and a few petty crimes that were also not his responsibility. There was something relieving in knowing the crime rate was so low. But that left Will with paper work and secretly following the progress in the case of murder he was no longer working on.

The pen in Graham’s hand was stiff and the man found it difficult to form words. He had a few more sheets to fill but he felt so useless. This was not why he had become a cop. He wasn’t supposed to be writing reports and cheap descriptions of the crime scenes.

The door to the room opened and a tall man stepped inside. He smiled and sat opposite Will, setting two mugs with hot coffee on the table. Will put one mug aside, not to stain the paper.

“The boss was wrong to take you off the case.” The man said and Graham only hummed in reply, keeping his head down. He pretended to be busy with the paper work. “We are heading nowhere.”

“Did you talk to the people in the cults that were on the list?” Will didn’t want to meddle, or rather – he did but he didn’t want to be caught. He acted as if he wasn’t interested but truly just wanted to help. That case had to be solved.

“Some of them. I had to choose three that are the closest but no one admitted that someone was missing.”

“Must be someone from the one of the remaining four groups.”

“Are you ruling your brother’s group out?”

That had Will thrown off balance. He didn’t want to sound patronizing or subjective, but he did cross Cal off the list of the suspects. Maybe that was Hannibal’s influence. Lecter tried to make Will see a different side to his brother’s organization. And he encouraged him to mend his ways with Cal.

“I didn’t-”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door before it was opened. Two men in suits looked at Will and his colleague and then asked which one of them was Will Graham.

“That’d be me. What is it? Who are you?”

“We’re from the FBI. May we talk in private?”

Will’s colleague frowned and glanced at Graham. Why would the FBI come and wanted to talk to him? This must have been important. He stood up, took his mug and left the room.

“I’m Jimmy Price and this is Brian Zeller.” One of the men explained and then shook Will’s hand. Zeller stood by the door and watched, as Jimmy sat where Will’s colleague was sitting a mere minute before. “We work in narcotics.”

The introduction was even more confusing as Will had never to do with this branch. He acted calm, though, and crosses his arms on his chest, listening.

“There is a guy, who’s currently being driven to a safe house.” Jimmy looked at his watch and then at Will. His eyes were gray and transparent, like glass. There was no emotion in them. “He’s going to be a part of witness protection.”

The sentences were uttered slowly, gradually forming a whole, piece by piece. Will was wondering what was the end and, more importantly, the purpose of this story.

“He decided to cooperate so we offered him safety and a deal with the DA. As it turned out, he knows quite a lot. He told us about a dead leader of a cult.”

At those words Will finally put everything together. The only thing missing was why the men came to him and not the present man in charge. Maybe the report was not yet filed and there was still his name assigned to the case.

“We read your report and know you are the one dealing with the case he told us about. As you can see, that case is closed. You can sleep soundly now.”

“So he’s the killer?” Will asked.

“We cannot reveal anymore. Consider this case closed.”

Jimmy stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. When the two men left the precinct, a storm of questions and accusations surged around the place and in Will’s direction. His colleague, of course, was offended that the men talked to the wrong person who was no longer working on the case. When the captain learnt about the situation he asked Will to his office.

Graham explained what happened and that he wasn’t aware it was about the murder until the man reached the end of his story. The captain talked to a few other officers, who happened to be on the other side of the interrogation room when Will was speaking with Jimmy.

After an hour, everything was explained and forgiven. Will could go back to the room, where the blank sheets of paper were still waiting for him.

*****

The road was slippery and it was already dark. There were no streetlamps to help the drivers so Will was left with only the reflectors in his car. He drove carefully; there was no need for him to speed, as he was listening to the light tunes playing from the radio.

Will liked jazz and softer tunes. He enjoyed the sound of the saxophone and the piano and almost crush the radio when it switched accidently to a different station. Or when someone did it to annoy him. Molly often switched the radio to the news station but he didn’t mind. Will’s mind could create music even when there was complete silence surrounding him.

The melody was filling the space and Will refused to stop it when he parked the car. He continued listening to the piece until it finished and only then got out of the car. It was still pretty early but he assumed everyone might be already asleep. He leaned against the door to his car, crossed his arms on his chest and waited.

There was no explanation as to why he drove there. He just did.

A faint light, probably from the candles, was coming from the inside of a few rooms. But Will couldn’t see anything anyway. It wasn’t the first time he was proved to be wrong. It wasn’t the first time his suspicions turned out to be thin on the ground. It was only that this time there was no one to reassure him he did a good job. He didn’t know whether the killer would end up in prison or if he’d spend the rest of his life in a cosy small apartment with all day round security.

There was no justice in the world. Cal was right. Or maybe… Maybe Will was being influenced too strongly. He had worked in law enforcement to make sure justice is a real thing that reaches everyone and is the only equal thing between people. He shouldn’t be changing his mind due to one minor failure. It was just the system.

And the system was wrong.

*****

The next day Will arrived at his brother’s facility with less secrecy. He parked his car near the main building and waited inside for a moment. It was still early, and Will supposed the movement had their little morning meeting. They were repeating a mantra that in the times of corruption, they were still the hope for the better world.

Will abandoned his thoughts of getting Cal out of this sect. His brother was a happy leader of a following and that position would be difficult to just desert.

At five minutes till nine Graham locked the car doors and moved along the white long corridor. He reached the main hall and stopped at the doorframe. Men were moving the tables and chairs, leaving the space almost empty. The echo was unbearable. Will could almost hear the beating of his heart and he flinched when he heard his own voice, speaking without the need for him to open his mouth.

“I’m starting to believe you truly miss me.”

Will snorted and turned to look at his twin. Hannibal was not around – that was new.

“And what if I do?”

“Come.”

Cal led them to his room, where, of course, Hannibal was looking through some files. He smiled widely when he saw Will and stood up to offer his hand to shake. Graham acted politely and friendly, returning every smile and warm gaze. He sat in a chair and watched as Lecter somewhat hurriedly hid the papers from Cal’s desk. That instantly caused suspicions to grow in Will and that what he came to apologise for. He had to control himself.

“I only wanted to say that the case I was working on is finally and definitively closed.” Will stated almost too seriously, as if he was speaking to his boss. Then, he looked at Hannibal and his voice softened. “I also wanted to say that I’m sorry. I might have drawn the wrong and offending conclusions with very little foundation. But this is my job.” Will scolded himself for this immediate excuse that followed his apologies. The men didn’t seem to mind, though. Cal nodded and Lecter’s lips curved in one hell of a smile.

“I’m glad you solved the case. Maybe now you’ll find peace.”

“Oh, that will never happen. There will be another case, there will always be another psycho.”

“That’s what makes you so valuable. Because you want to hunt them down and stop them.”

The pleasantries being exchanged, Will was about to leave, but at the same time he wanted to stay, even for a second longer.

“I convinced Hannibal to come to town. Will I convince you, too?”

Cal seemed to be considering the idea. His eyes wandered towards Hannibal and the decision was made in an instant. He pretended to be still thinking and answered he may one day break, if only Will would come and ask him again. An invitation, then. Alright, Will could play that game.

The men shook hands but Hannibal offered to walk Will to the car. They passed the corridor wordlessly but when they reached the end of it, Hannibal grabbed Will’s shoulder.

“When can I expect you to deliver the things from your house?”

“Oh. Right. I’ll call someone to pick everything up tomorrow.”

“Will you come, too?”

The question sounded somewhat desperate but Will decided he was reading too much into it.

“Maybe. I mean it’s not like I’m needed. The guys will handle everything.”

“I’m certain.” There was a hesitant pause and Will waited for something that would follow. He was sure Hannibal had something more to say, he just had to find the way to say it. “But you’re always welcome here. You don’t have to sneak in or hide in the dark of the moon. Cal and I are happy to see you. Anytime.”

There was sweetness and honesty in Hannibal’s words but Will ducked his head and knew exactly what Lecter meant.

“You saw me?”

“I saw someone. But I assumed, with the defensive posture and no bad intentions, it must have been you.”

“I have a defensive posture?”

Hannibal didn’t reply. He nodded at Will and pointed at the man to look at himself. Graham realised he had his arms crossed on his chest again, his back was slightly hunched up. Will quickly straightened and opened the door to his car.

“I’ll make sure you get the things tomorrow.”

“Have a safe drive, Will.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll resolve it in the next chapter

In the following weeks, Will didn’t bother to show up at his brother’s. He called a team with a truck to pick up the things from his basement and gave the men the address where to leave everything. He assumed Cal received his gift and went on with his life. The days passed as if nothing really changed. Will was working long hours at the precinct and later was gradually cleaning up the house.

It was a month later, when he decided to go out and entertain. However, he lived in a small city and he wanted to experience a complete detachment. He wanted to be someone else for one night, unrecognised and undisturbed.

Will took his car and drove to another city. On his way there, he passed Cal’s facility and it got him curious – would Hannibal go out with him? To a bar or somewhere, to have a nice time.

The curiosity could not rest and Will took the right turn to simply find out. He parked the car and entered the main building, where Lecter had his room. It was already dark but some of the people still read books or played or chatted. Will moved along the corridor until he reached the right door. He took a deep breath before he knocked and then waited for an invitation. Nothing. Another knock and finally the door opened, revealing shirtless Hannibal with a toothbrush in his mouth.

“Um, sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. I just…”

“It’s alright, Will. Please, come in.”

Hannibal ushered the man inside and quickly washed his mouth to tend to his guest. Will busied himself with carefully glancing around the room, looking for any personal items and browsing through a collection of books. Most of the titles were concerned with philosophy and psychology, as Hannibal used to be a psychiatrist. Some of the books represented fiction but there was not many of them.

“How have you been, Will?”

“Fine. Mainly working. I’ve been very busy.”

“I can imagine.” Lecter commented with a warm smile. There was something about the man that made him seem honest. Whether that was the case or not, he was at least good at keeping appearances.

“But I thought… I wanted to go out, have fun, maybe drink a little. I have a day off tomorrow.”

“And you came here?” There was obvious surprise in Lecter’s voice and the man frowned. He was wondering whether Will changed his mind and decided he’d rather see him, or Cal.

“Oh. Yeah, I just… I made a stupid assumption. I was just wondering if you’d like to come. We don’t have to drink excessively and stay up until morning. I only wanted to have a pleasant evening.”

“With me?” The question made Will duck his head and desperately needing to hide, and preferably be dead, but Hannibal continued. “Certainly. I agree you need to relax and have some rest after working so hard. Let me change.”

Will started fiddling with his hair and fingers and then decided to check his phone, although he knew no one would ever call or text him. When he looked up the next second, Hannibal was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and an equally dark shirt. Will blinked and led them to his car outside, as the people in the facility were gradually preparing to sleep.

*****

“We’ll have a glass of whiskey and…?” Will looked at Hannibal questioningly while the barman was waiting for the order.

“Orange juice.” Lecter prompted with a polite smile.

They were sitting by a bar in a nice local. There weren’t many people but the place felt crowded anyway. For Will at least, as he wasn’t a social type. Some people were dancing a few feet away from the bar and others were sitting by the small tables, drinking and eating. The music was not too loud, which enabled Will to have a friendly conversation with Hannibal without the need to shout.

“Are you not going to have something stronger at all?”

“No. That’s the rule. Besides, I believe you’re going to gain from that fact, as I can drive you home later.”

Oh. Will hadn’t thought of that. He could call a taxi or… No. He couldn’t hope to meet someone and end up at their place. That was unreasonable.

“That would be very thoughtful of you.” Will observed and took the drink the barman handed him. “And I don’t mind you not drinking.”

“I’m glad.”

They sipped their drinks and watched people bend and spin on the dance floor. Will wanted to laugh, seeing all those weird and ridiculous moves but then again, it was natural. People were having fun, not caring how they look. Will missed that, he craved that – the lack of care what other people think.

“Cal doesn’t mind you sneaking out?”

“Well I do hope to be back by midnight. And he’s not a ruler of my life. I manage that myself.”

“That’s good to know.”

“He really isn’t so bad. He hasn’t created a cult with only limitations, rules and-”

“I know. I only don’t want to be causing you any troubles.” Will explained as he was looking around the place, glancing in every direction as if he was searching for something, or someone.

“Did you plan on something more than just relax tonight? Did you hope to meet someone new?”

“I wouldn’t have brought you if I did, don’t you think?” Will’s smile was somewhat humble.

“On the contrary. You may have thought you needed a wingman or a person who would express their approval.”

Will’s face twisted at the words. He wasn’t looking for approval and he most definitely didn’t need it from Lecter. Maybe taking him along was a mistake. But then again, he did bring him for a purpose.

Will sipped his drink and finally his eyes stopped at one particular spot in the local.

“The man in the corner – would you approve?” The question was quiet and almost whispered into Hannibal’s ear.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Lecter countered the question with a one of his own. The game wasn’t fair.

“Would you approve?” Will insisted and looked straight into his companion’s eyes.

“He appears to be shy. He’s been sitting in that corner alone since we arrived.”

“Is that a bad thing that he’s shy?” Will kept asking and tried to applied Lecter’s presumption to his own person. His smile faded and eyes lost the sparks previously occupying the beautiful irises.

“If that’s the correct diagnosis. He might as well be a psychopath, looking for his next prey.”

Very well said. Almost as if Hannibal wanted Will to stay away from the guy. And the use of the word ‘diagnosis’. Lecter and his medical training, his mind of a psychiatrist. It never really changes. A man who was trained does not forget his training. Will knew something about that. Despite his utmost effort to relax in the bar, he was still cautious and wondering if any of the people there might have a criminal record. His senses were on fire.

“Would you describe me as shy?” A wrinkle appeared on Graham’s forehead.

“You’re withdrawn.” Hannibal answered without thinking as if he was prepared for the question to come.

“What’s the difference?”

“You are not scared, only prejudiced and experienced enough to know better than to give something, or someone for that matter, a shot.”

“Oh. Prejudiced, huh?”

A moment of silence followed as Will was replaying the last few months in his head. He was sceptical before he met Molly, then, after her death, he was reckless and careless and withdrawn. And that’s probably how the things stayed.

“Have I offended you?” Hannibal asked, mainly for the sake of being proper. Will shook his head in response and Lecter felt free to lead the conversation as he liked it. “Forgive my prying but are you bisexual? Or was that question before only a catch?”

Will wanted to be surprised, wanted to be offended, but he truly wasn’t. Hannibal’s interest in him seemed mostly academic and maybe that was why Will felt detached and didn’t mind answering the questions that would normally make him uncomfortable.

“I wasn’t joking.” Hannibal nodded and observed the man in the corner.

“So are you going to approach him?” Lecter moved the boundary between them very gently but quite fast.

“I don’t know. Should I? I mean it’s been a while and I… I came here with you.”

“I won’t mind. I’d really love to see you move on and succeed.”

A serious sigh left Will’s mouth. He had difficulties believing in someone’s sympathy and good intentions but Hannibal sounded genuine. It was only that at the moment Will figured out why he really stopped at his brother’s and why he wanted Hannibal to go with him and why he was hesitating to talk to the man in the corner.

“I’d better stay where I am. This is not a gay bar.”

Lecter examined the look on Will’s face and apparently read it as a green light because he stood from his seat and approached the man on his own. Graham watched the two men chatting and chuckling until the stranger turned to glance at Will. A wave of fear and embarrassment attacked Will but he smiled widely when the man waved at him. Then, the man wrote something on a napkin and left as Lecter went back to his seat.

“What was that?” Will asked, mildly angry.

“We exchanged some truths about ourselves and he asked me to give you his number.” Hannibal explained without actually making the situation any clearer and handed the napkin to Will.

“What did you tell him?”

“That you are a friend and that you might be interested. We just didn’t know if he was. He said you should call him and find out yourself.”

“Um. I should say thank you…”

“But?”

“I seem to have lost both your and his time. I’m not interested.” Will apologised, then crumpled the napkin and threw it into the nearest bin. He finished his drink but didn’t want another. That was a bad idea, he wasn’t ready yet.

“Should we leave?” Hannibal asked and drank the rest of his orange juice.

Will paid for the drinks and the men left the local.

*****

They didn’t want to wake anyone so Will parked the car in a distance from the facility. Hannibal thanked him for a nice evening and was about to get out when Will plucked the courage to ask one more question.

“Are you and Cal an item?”

Lecter seemed a bit thrown off guard but his voice remained steady as he answered. “No.”

“I’m sorry if I-”

“There’s no need to apologise. You were curious, you asked, I answered. Good night, Will.” Lecter opened the car but before he closed it behind him, he added. “Visit us more often. You’ve been missed.”

Graham watched the man walk home and then waited a few more minutes. He felt like a teenager who drove their date back home while the parents were already sleeping.

The night was warm and Will sat on his porch when he got back home. The next day was his day off and he wanted to spend it on thinking about his future.

There was nothing out there he needed more than purpose. His job offered him that, but when he returned home, it was to an empty building. There were of course his books and his journals and the comfy bed that offered a nice rest but everything felt empty without Molly. Without anyone.

Will thought of adopting a dog. Maybe an animal would bring some light into his life. Dogs are known for positive energy.

When dawn came, Will was leaning against the rails and sleeping while standing. His dreams told him what to do.


	10. Follow me into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Ferris_Eris and the few people who asked for more  
> here's the conclusion!

“Abandonment requires expectations.” Hannibal said as he watched Cal fill in some documents. Roberts seemed not concerned by his friend’s interest in Will that had been developing lately. “He needs you. He needs us.”

“You keep seeing him so what’s the problem?”

“I want to continue seeing him. Whether it’s my psychiatric side talking or just a need for providing help, I think he needs someone close.”

“He does. He did.”

Cal sighed and put down the papers. His eyes wandered over Hannibal’s face, his body, and Roberts read something strange about the man’s features. There was tension and a great level of involvement radiated from Lecter.

“What is it?” Cal asked quietly, as if the words were directed to himself. Hannibal frowned but decided not to prolong the feeling of tension. Honesty was something he valued in people and what he found in Roberts. There was no way he could deny there was something happening inside him and he knew he could talk about it with Cal. The level of comfort between them has been reassuring since the first day they met.

“He asked me if we were together, romantically involved.” Hannibal confessed, his head filled with conflicted feelings. He was torn between acting cool and freaking out. There was something that was telling him to leave the professional and reasonable person suit and follow his instincts.

“I see.” Cal nodded gently and then added. “Do you think we give such an impression?”

“Apparently.”

Roberts remained silent and glanced at the documents on the desk before him. The comment overwhelmed him somehow. It wasn’t shame or embarrassment but rather a sort of a feeling of being a hypocrite. Cal hated himself for a moment.

“What did you tell him?”

“That we’re not.”

Cal nodded, acknowledging the fact and wondering if Hannibal minded that. They hid their relationship, or an affair to be precise, and were never bothered by that. There was a mutual understanding and an unspoken agreement between them that it was what it was and nothing more.

“You’re focused on the movement.” Hannibal continued with a polite smile. “You’re destined to lead people into the light. Any romantic relationship will not be stable or… It would not feel valid. I knew that from the start and I honestly didn’t mind. I wanted to support you and I want to continue supporting you, as a friend. We had a really nice time together and I enjoyed every second of it. I believe you did, too.”

“But?” Cal prompted.

“I like Will.” Hannibal admitted. “I find him fascinating. He’s just like you but exactly different. You are identically different.”

The last sentence made Cal smile and look away. He stood up and took a few steps forward, stopping only when he was inches away from Lecter.

“You want to influence him.” Roberts stated; the cold words were an accusation but too accurate to deny.

“I know. I do. But I see him as an individual. I am aware we offer people recognition and we treat them well. I know everyone here by their name and I know their interests and their pasts, as much as they let me anyway. But Will… Do you really think he would belong here? With all those people? He made himself pretty clear, isolating from everyone and living his own life.”

“Look. You shouldn’t leave the camp. You shouldn’t get involved with someone outside of our movement. I turned a blind eye to the things you did because I wanted Will with us. I wanted to give him home and family and everything he deserves. So why do I feel like a monster right now?”

“You’re not a monster. You love your brother. You just never tell him that.” Hannibal explained and observed Cal as the man seemed to be breaking inside.

“I really wanted to be supportive.”

“I know.” Lecter assured and put a hand on Cal’s shoulder.

“But there is something you don’t know.”

*****

The wind blew in Hannibal’s face and ruffled his hair while he was riding the bicycle to get as fast as he could to Will’s house. The road was slippery and the rain was getting heavier but Lecter didn’t mind. He was desperate to feel the drops on his face, as they washed away his previous mask and a life he had despised.

One car honked at him but Hannibal only smiled wider and sped up. His legs were pushing the pedals and he threw his head back to let the rain engulf him wholly. There was something so refreshing and relieving about the weather that made him feel everything at once. Hannibal was elated and full of sorrow that was poured inside him.

The last meters before Will’s house Hannibal almost flew. He jumped off the bicycle, threw the thing on the yard and hurried to knock at the front door. His hand kept battering the wood and finally he turned and leant against the door. There was a lightning and a thunder right after and Hannibal had never felt so alive. He was aware he was acting reckless and maybe he would regret it the next day but nothing mattered at that moment when he-

Hannibal lost balance and fell into the house, hitting the ground with a thud, as the door was opened and Will’s eyes widened. Lecter landed at the man’s feet and laughed out loud.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry.”

“I’m okay, Will. I’m fine.” Hannibal stood up and kept muttering he was alright.

“God, you’re soaking wet. Come in. I’ll get you some dry clothes and… What are you doing here again?”

“Forgive me. I- I would have called but I… I, uh, huh…” Will frowned as Hannibal wasn’t making any sense. He was stuttering and he trembled, most probably due to riding in the rain and being wet and cold. Graham led him to the bathroom, told him to undress and brought the man some of his clothes.

While Lecter was changing, Will made tea and put an aspirin on the table in the kitchen.

“I’m really sorry about bothering you…” Hannibal started and leant on the doorframe to the kitchen.

“It’s okay. I was going to visit you actually. I just couldn’t bring myself to do that. I feel like I invaded your safe and innocent world with my case and-”

“You didn’t infect us, if that’s what you’re worried about. We won’t deny there is filth and corruption all over the world, not that you’re filthy or corrupted, but we’re not letting that part of the modern world in.”

Will handed Hannibal a cup of tea and observed his guest as he drank. It seemed as if something compelled Lecter to pay him a visit and now the only problem was to find out what. Another minute passed in utter silence as Hannibal appeared to be forming words and sentences, trying to make sense of his visit.

“Will… I talked to your brother. I believe it would be beneficial if you met and be as honest as possible. There is something that I’m in position to tell you but you probably should know.”

Graham frowned and nodded gently. He felt the need to see his brother and explain many things. Lately, he had this urge to forgive and forget.

“I was actually considering moving there, to your facility. But that was a moment of weakness.”

“You don’t belong there, I know. I told that to Cal. And he understands. He wanted to have you on his side but I think you can be on his side and not live with us.”

Will couldn’t stop himself and chuckled. The soft laughter left his mouth and the man shook his head, slightly embarrassed about the scene. The words of explanation escaped him when Hannibal’s brow was raised in a silent question and astonishment.

“You’re a very good psychiatrist.”

Then, Lecter had a point of reference and started laughing, too.

“I’m not here as a professional, believe me. I’m here as a friend.”

“Mine or Cal’s?”

“Can’t it be both?”

Will seemed puzzled and thought about Lecter’s past. He was wondering how exactly it happened, that Hannibal became so invested and involved in Cal’s movement. How did Hannibal become Will’s friend? And when? They didn’t meet frequently and when they did… But Will had this strange feeling as if he knew Lecter most of his life and as if they had a connection he only ever felt with Molly. When she was around, the world didn’t matter. The same happened when Lecter spoke, in his convincing and masculine voice, words sophisticated and reassuring.

“We appear to be just alike.” Graham observed and moved his hand on the table in Lecter’s direction.

“You’re as alone as I am.”

“How can you be alone around Cal and your followers? How can you… You don’t think you belong there, either.” Will realised and spoke the words wandering about in Hannibal’s head. Roberts was motive enough to stay and continue Lecter’s appreciation for other people’s suffering and troubled pasts. But it was ultimately Will’s past, which entwined with Cal’s and which was so much more fascinating and worth exploring.

“I’m as alone as you are.”

“I feel like we’re both alone without each other.”

Will was sitting next to Hannibal by the table, their hands gently brushing against one another. It was an utterly friendly and reassuring gesture, nothing more than that. Graham was relieved when he could feel someone else’s presence and warmth in his otherwise empty house. Lecter, on the other hand, enjoyed the silence and the privilege of being free. Every second and minute and hour turned into eternity, without him not needing to care about the movement, the prayer, the food, the land, the faith…

The rain wasn’t getting any lighter, as the men were facing each other, lost in something unknown yet familiar.

“Could I wait here until it stops raining?” Hannibal asked finally, turning his head towards the window.

“What if it never stops?”

“I’ll leave whenever you ask me to. But I hope you don’t ask me to.”

“I’m really confused right now.” Graham admitted with a soft snort. A billion thoughts were trying to get to the top and be heard but Will could only hear his guest’s steady breathing.

“Strange. I am, too.”

Will looked at his clothes covering Hannibal’s body. The view was somewhat overwhelming but it made an impression that Lecter was a part of the household, that he was the friend Will needed, the pet Will wanted, the individual he craved to meet and be absorbed by it.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Hannibal smiled and sighed contently, already standing up to help in preparing the meal. Will showed his quest where he kept the cutlery and the saucepans. They divided the duties between then – Will would make the pasta while Hannibal would prepare the sauce.

The time flew as they talked and the rain continued battering against the windowsills.

“I’ll give you a lift later and stop by to talk to Cal.” Will announced after having a try of the sauce. Hannibal was holding the spoon and watching Graham swallow the sauce. They smiled at each other. The smell of the dinner was pervading the room and it added to the feeling of comfort and domesticity.

“Is it good? Too salty?” Lecter asked, feigning to be more focused on the task than the way Will’s hair fell on his forehead. The man was so similar to Cal, at least when it came to appearance. Their personalities were a completely different case. But Will’s eyes shone exactly as Cal’s, and his lips curved most delectably when he smiled. Graham smiled. He blinked, blushed and turned away to check the saucepan with the pasta.

“It’s perfect.” Will concluded and continued stirring in the pot.

Later, they ate the dinner and talked about Will’s last cases. They were not complicated or dangerous. But Will’s job required him also to do the paperwork and that, in fact, overwhelmed and exhausted him.

They talked as the rain got lighter but continued. The twilight was approaching inevitably and Will started wondering whether he should drive Lecter back to the camp or let him stay for the night.

Hannibal’s clothes got dry in the process but were crumpled, though Lecter didn’t mind. Will didn’t give him the chance to change and offered him the bedroom for the night. “I’ve slept on the sofa for the last few months. One more night is not a problem.”

“It is if you go to work tomorrow.” Hannibal reasoned. He seemed to be always right and Will hated that as much as he loved it.

“So what do you propose? We have the following options: either I drive you back to the facility or you take the bed. Which one is it going to be?” Will asked, partly amused and partly annoyed. He was sitting in the chair, next to Hannibal, who was settled comfortably on the sofa.

“I’ll take the bed if you answer one question.” Lecter said with a smirk. He was playing a game and Will was tired of games but at the same time he wanted to play with Hannibal. This was not work, this was not an intricate intrigue.

“Deal.” Graham’s voice was steady and determined.

“You threw away that man’s number. When we were in a bar. I want to understand what happened. You appeared moderately interested and when I tried to give you what you wanted, you refused to take it. Why?”

Alright, so this might have not been the best move. Will regretted agreeing to the deal but he sighed, considered his options and looked straight into Hannibal’s eyes. He would tell the truth, as much as he thought the story was true.

“I’m not good with people. I hate having to talk to a stranger. It may sound like a problem for a detective who has to meet new people every day and interrogate them but when there’s a case, all I think about is justice and I don’t mind strangers then.”

“There is a higher force that lets you overcome your limitations.” Hannibal prompts.

“Yeah. When we were at the bar I was quite optimistic and I was feeling free to do anything. I would have talked to the man myself and I would have got his number myself but when we were sitting there, the two of us, and I knew I invited you, and I had been scared you would say no, and just… I really just wanted to spend that evening with you.”

A moment of silence followed and the men looked at each other, trying to understand what was actually happening at the moment. The silence turned out to be only a pause in Will’s confession.

“And I want to spend more evenings with just you. I would like to get to know you and for you to get to know me and I would like to move on.”

Hannibal nodded frantically and stood up. Will followed suit and in the next moment he was in a warm embrace of Hannibal’s arms. Their scents mixed in the air around them and their body heat melted whatever reservations Will had had.

“I know we had a deal but you should take the bed.” Lecter whispered and let go of Will, who chuckled. Then, he brought some blankets and pillows to make the couch as comfortable as it could possibly be.

*****

The night was beautiful. The sky was bright due to the moon’s light and a great deal of stars reflected the light, creating a mosaic of human wishes.

Hannibal couldn’t sleep but when he finally managed to close his eyes and drift off, a terrible nightmare woke him. He stood from the couch, took a glass and drank some cold water. He washed his face and then stopped by the window to look at the sky. The morning would be beautiful and the day was expected to be sunny.

Lecter stood there, just stood by the window, dressed still in Will’s clothes and he looked in the distance. There was no light on the horizon, the night was still in bloom. Hannibal wondered how it would be if he was to leave Cal’s facility. He would still be in the movement and he would still have faith and support his great friend, but Lecter would rather spend the rest of his day in that house – Will’s small sanctuary. They could have a dog and Hannibal could return to practice. He could see a couple of patients, enough not to get rusty but not too many to be able to take care of the house.

The vision was too idyllic and Hannibal was almost certain it would never come true. This was life, not a fairy-tale.

*****

In the morning, Hannibal thanked for the pleasant evening and the change of clothes. He dressed up in his own shirt and trousers, took his bike and rode back to Cal’s facility.

Will drove to the precinct and everything seemed alright.

He remembered about visiting his brother and having to talk to him so he decided to go to the camp after work and kill two birds with one stone. Graham hoped to resolve everything at once – his situation with his twin and his feelings for Hannibal.

But neither appeared easy in the end. Will spent the whole day at work thinking what was it that Hannibal couldn’t tell him but Cal should. Graham was filling the reports, looking at pictures, attaching the evidence, mostly absent-mindedly. His brain was occupied with what would happen next.

Lecter was honest and more or less direct about his loneliness. They had that figured out. And Will confessed his desire to be friends, or maybe something more, in the future… Anyway, he wanted to have a decent life, with a decent person by his side. Hannibal seemed just right.

At five in the afternoon, Will was allowed to leave the workplace. There was no murder, not even a theft, nothing. Graham was relieved and somewhat proud. Maybe the world could be saved after all. Will wanted to tell that to Hannibal. He drove directly to the facility.

Lecter was not among the people in the yard and Will went straight to his brother’s room. If anywhere, he’d probably find Cal and Hannibal there. Will knocked at the door and was let in by his twin in a moment. The room was otherwise empty.

“Have a seat.” Cal offered and sat next to Will on a sofa. Roberts smiled at his guest and seemed to be thinking about what to say next. He sighed. “Hannibal lost his composure yesterday. I know he spent the night at your place. I’m, uh, grateful that you offered him a place to sleep. And that you took care of him.”

“Apparently, he’s my friend.” Will replied and the words made Cal chuckle.

“He’s mine, too. He’s been a very helpful advisor and a supporter.” A short pause before Cal continued. “He’s a believer. Do you think you can tolerate that? Or are you going to convert him? Make him like you?”

“This is his personal matter. He’s a believer and I accept it. I don’t mind. But why are you-”

“What are your intentions towards him?”

The question and the straightforwardness threw Will off balance and his face was the first to express the surprise. Graham frowned but then simply answered.

“We haven’t known each other that long. There’s plenty of questions to be asked between us but he told me he…” Will needed to tread carefully there; he didn’t want to upset his brother or make unnecessary and untrue implications. “I think he wants to come back. I mean, he wants to remain a believer and a supporter but the life here might feel… slightly lonely.”

Cal smiled at Will and nodded. “Yes. He told me that. The life here isn’t enough for him. And he told me he liked you. I hope it’s not just that we look the same.” Will chuckled at that. He felt relaxed. “Will you take care of him? Offer a place to stay or help find something of his own?”

“Of course.” Graham assured. “Does he want to leave?”

“We talked about it. He doesn’t have to ask my permission. He’s a free man. I only want to make sure he’ll be safe when he’s back out there.”

“I’m a cop. Who else would take better care of him?”

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic. This is all still very new to me.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I asked him if you were together and he said no but it still feels as if I was taking him away from you.”

“Well I reckon that you will visit me.”

“Will you visit us?” Will asked shyly but honestly needing the answer. The time and place would never be more right to make such a declamation. Cal’s smile widened and the man’s body became tense. There was obviously something he was hiding.

“If you want me to.” Roberts cleared his throat and continued. “There is something I would like to talk to you about. Hannibal might have hinted on that.”

“Well, he said that there was something you should tell me. So, what is it?”

“I want you to know that there is no easy way of saying that. And I need you to stay calm and listen till the very end. Then, you can start accusing me.”

Will’s expression grew more and more confused. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth slightly opened. If there was bad news, Graham didn’t know if he would endure it.

“Three days before Molly died, she came here.” Cal began and the mere mention of his wife’s name made Will grow cold and uneasy. “We weren’t such a complex movement as we are now. Anyway, she came here and wanted to talk to me. I was scared something happened to you and I could barely keep my composure. But she said you were fine. And then she asked me a favour that made me suspicious and terrified.” Cal paused, swallowed and looked into his brother’s eyes. To a stranger, they seemed as if a mirror reflection – virtually the same, with minor differences. “She asked me to take care of you. She said she was praying for us to reconcile. I didn’t know what she meant but I said you would always be my brother and that I didn’t mean any harm. She said the harm had been already done and that that was probably the last time I was seeing her. I got so scared. I thought you were leaving town. I didn’t know what to think.”

“She was telling you about her illness…” Will realised an tears gathered in his eyes. His wife wanted him to be happy and wanted to take care of him even after she died. “Oh, Molly.”

“She didn’t tell me exactly that she was ill and I was too stupid to understand it then. Her smile was so radiant and her eyes were bright.”

“She didn’t want anyone to know. She didn’t want pity.” Will concluded before he burst into tears, crying helplessly. Cal didn’t know what to do but he leant closer and shyly embraced his brother.

After a moment, the door to Cal’s room opened and Hannibal emerged in the in the doorframe, speechless. He smiled at the twins’ final reunion and considered leaving the men alone but they noticed him and wiped their tears away.

“Please, don’t mind me.” Hannibal whispered but Graham grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may feel kind of shitty and rushed and whatever  
> i wrote everything i had planned so that's an accomplishment  
> and i didn't want to leave this fic unfinished  
> but the times are difficult and that's what i ended up with


End file.
